


Oh Brother.. Who Are You?

by divenjay



Series: Oh Brother... Who Are You [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Conflict, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Love, Pain, Relationship(s), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenjay/pseuds/divenjay
Summary: Nick and Judy learn that Nick has a brother and the horrific events that tore his family apart. A trip back to their birthplace quickly turns bad and almost deadly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in an AU that outside the city limits of Zootopia the laws are very different. It is an active conflict zone between species and only the rules of war apply there
> 
> This is done for a friend. 
> 
> there will be cursing and some military style violence in later chapters. 
> 
> This is my 1st Zootopia work. hope you enjoy..

It was a beautiful sunny Sunday afternoon and Judy was leaning against the wall to the city park. "Nick hurry up or we'll miss the start of the concert." She said looking back at the entrance to the cafe. Slowly Nick came out of the cafe holding his stomach and groaning. " Give me a minute carrots" Nick huffed as he leaned on the wall. Judy just shook her head. "Serves you right, who in there right mind has two servings of double stuffed blueberry pie." Nick just looked at her, " But, but double stuffed blueberries." Just then Nick stood stright up paws holding his stomach. Judy ducked to the side thinking a fountain of used blueberries was about to come from her fox, but instead Nick let out a burp that Judy swore echoed off the buildings. 

Nick quickly put his paws over his muzzle and turned even more red that he naturally was. Other animals nearby stopped an looked causing Nick to turn even more red. Judy couldn't help but laugh almost hysterically at him. Quickly the animals went back to their busniess and Nick relieving himself with a couple much more quiet burps looked at Judy who was almost doubled over laughing. " Alright carrots it's not that funny ." 

Judy finally calming down wiped her eyes and looked at Nick. " Feeling better now?" she almost giggled. Nick just smirked as he put on his sunglasses. "Hmmmm do i feel better? Yes.. Yes i do thank you. " He put a paw on Judy's shoulder and she put an arm around him and they walked into the park.

It's been almost two years since Nick graduated the academy and became her partner. Over that time they spent alot of their free time together as well. It wasn't long before they knew their feelings for each other far surpassed just friendship. Zootopia being a very progressive city unfortunately still had some pushback on the whole predator/prey relationship thing. So they kept it quiet for awhile slowly showing affection for each other publicity. They soon noticed the animals that either didn't care or supported them far outweighed the critics, so they were now pretty open in showing their relationship. 

As they walked into the park Judy knew he was feeling better as he was humming some Jazz song as they walked along. Jazz not being her thing really. Granted she didn't mind it and Nick could be humming anything an she would love it but she was either pop or hard core rock. She could listen to Gazzell and then her next song could be from Four Finger Death Paw it's just the way she was.

As they were passing the large dancing fountain Judy noticed another red fox sitting on a bench near the path. Now all animals of the same species share a common look but this fox was different he could have been Nicks twin. He was looking at an old picture in his paws an looked up and saw them. He looked at the picture again as they walked by and Judy could see his eyes were the same green as Nicks. 

As they were heading towards the concert field they heard a voice from behind. " Excuse me are you Nicholas.... Nicholas P. Wilde?" They both stopped and turned around. Standing there was the fox Judy saw on thw bench. Nick just looked at him tail twitching he slid his glasses down a little. " Ok first it is Never Nicholas it is Nick and yes I am Officer Nick Wilde. How can i help you Mr....?"

The other fox just stood there for a second then reached out his paw. " My name is Stephen... Stephen J. Wilde.. Nicholas I'm your brother." Judy swore her chin hit the ground " brother? Nick has a brother? well that would explain the likeness" she thought. Nick chuckled and pushed his glasses back up. " I don't know what game your trying to play sir but i can assure you its not smart to try it on an officer of the law. and I told you it's always Nick never Nicholas, and i know that i was an only kit so if i were you i would move on." Judy could hear the aggravation in Nicks voice and put a paw on his arm. " Come on carrots lets go" he said as he turned around.

" Nicholas... err Nick please just look at this picture please!" The fox begged. Nick spun back around and snapped the picture from his paws. " Fine then will you leave us alone" He looked at the picture and Judy watched Nicks face go from anger to shock. He took off his glasses and missed his pocket. Judy scrambled and caught them before they hit the ground. She looked up at him his ears were up and his mouth hung open. "Nick what's the matter?" she asked a little scared now. Nick turned the picture so she could see it and her eyes got wide. She knew the female fox in the picture was Nicks mom and she guessed the male must be his father but they both were holding a kit. 

Nick looked at Judy " I need to talk to mom, come with me please." Judy put her arm around Nicks waist. " Of couse i will, i think Stephen should come too." Nick looked at Stephen and nodded " Ok lets go" and the three headed to the bus stop.


	2. The family secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Judy, and Stephen end up at Nicks mothers house where the tragic events that split their family apart are revealed. Stephen tells of his life after the split and what has happened to their father.

The three didnt talk much while waiting on the bus. They boarded the 532 bus heading across the city. Stephen looked out the window as the bus crossed the city. " Are we heading to the Glendale Heights neighborhood?" he asked. Both Nick and Judy looked at him. "Yes, why?" Nick replied. Stephen just sighed and looked back out the window. "I've been this close the whole time, I live in Glendale Towers." Nick an Judy just looked at each other, "Glendale Towers is only about six blocks from moms house." Nick thought. 

The three got off the bus and walked about a block till they reached a small house. It was nothing fancy by any means, but it wasn't run down either. A small covered porch with hanging flower baskets and a hanging sign that read Wilde greeted them. " Ok i want you to stand right behind me for now got it?" Nick told Stephen. He nodded and stood behind him. Nick rang the doorbell and a quiet voice came from behind the door. "Who is it?" 

"It's me and Judy mom I need to talk to you." They heard the lock unlatch and the door opened. There stood Nicks mom her sky blue eyes looked at them both and a smile came to her face. Age was showing as her once bright red fur was slowly turning silver on her muzzel and ears. " How are you Nicholas?" she asked. Nick sighed " I'm ok mom but I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." She cocked her head and looked at her son. " Of course honey what is it?"

Nick pulled the picture from his pocket and showed her. " Mom do I have a brother?" She looked at the picture and almost fell over, Judy scrambled to catch her and help her regain her balance. " Oh thank you sweetie " she said to Judy. " Nicholas where did you get this photo?" Nick took a step to the side next to Judy revealing Steven he looked at the old fox and swallowed hard "Mom?" he said. Her eyes got huge. "Oh my god Stephen your alive!" she cried and hugged him. He put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. "Hello mom" he said in her ear and closed his eyes.

She looked at Nick and Judy who had both a happy but confused look on their faces. " Ok everyone come inside I'll get the blueberry ice tea. I got some explaining to do." 

____________________________________________________

 

They all settled into the living room Nick and Judy on the loveseat, Stephen sitting across the coffee table from them in a chair and mother Wilde sitting in a chair at the head of the table. She took a sip of her tea and sighed. 

" Ok this all started way before we came to Zootopia. Your father and I used to live in a province called Red Brook Hollow. It was a nice small city out in the blueberry fields. Your father worked in the factory working on ways to produce more and larger blueberries. He was so smart and always full of ideas. The province was one of the top producers of blueberries due to the climate and pure ground. Soon I was pregnant with the two of you and we thought life was perfect. Then it happened." She paused and took another sip of tea. "Then what happened?" Nick nearly begged. 

She looked at the three of them. Her blue eyes now dark and troubled. " The war happened." she almost whispered looking down at the floor. The three looked at each other then back to her waiting for her to continue. 

" For as long as I could remember we worked and lived alongside the grey foxes in harmony. Then the attacks started, it seemed the greys were planning to take over the province and either enslave or kill all the reds. After you two were born your father and I agreed to never go out together with you both, as you both being males the greys would have surely killed you both"

Nick and Judy looked at her horrified, but Stephen just nodded and looked at his paws. 

" When one of us would go out we would take one of you while the other stayed home. Then one day it happened. I was in the store with you Nicholas when the major strike happened. Rockets hit in the west side of the city and everyone panicked. I grabbed you and your changing bag and ran out of the store. I saw smoke rising from the area of our neighborhood as more rockets struck the city. I took half of our savings out of the bank and saw the train pulling in. I got us on the train heading for Zootopia and watched as the rockets rained down on the city. I held you close to me and prayed that your father and Stephen would be alright. As the train sped away from the burning city. We ended up here in Zootopia and I looked and prayed every day that I would hear from your father. That Stephen him were safe, but it never happened. After awhile I accepted that you two didn't make it and put all my attention into you Nicholas." She took a sip of tea and wiped her eyes. " Even though I was certain you two were gone I never stopped loving you both." She sobbed running her finger around the ring she was still wearing.

Judy looked up at Nick an could see the tears in his eyes as he and Stephen got up and went to their mother. She put an arm around each of them and pulled them to her. " Both of my boys are home." She cried as she hugged them both. 

Judy wiped the tears from her eyes watching the family reunite. After a few minutes Stephen sat back down and Nick came back next to Judy. She reached out and hugged him as he sat back down. 

Stephen looked at his mother and Nick and took a large gulp of tea. " Ok my turn." He said leaning forward and folding his paws. 

" I don't know anything of the main war obviously because of being so young. I grew up in the province of Burrowton. It was the next province over from the war. Dad was working with the chemical division of the military. Basically he was trying to figure out how to repair the damage the greys have done. I guess their main strike didn't go as planned and when they realized they were losing ground they poisoned the land and water supply. So dad and a few other scientists were working to either fix the damage or to prevent it if the greys attacked our province next. I grew up as normal as I could being in a conflict zone. After high school I joined the military and became a head security officer in our province. I never knew anything about either of you untill dad got sick."

Judy felt Nick tense up when Stephen said that and she hugged his arm. Stephen took a deep breath and looked at the floor. 

" It came on quick we were both heading out, dad to the lab me out for patrol when he collapsed by our car. I radioed for a medic unit and they rushed him to the hospital. I had to run my patrol that day but command gave me leave starting the next day. The doctors didn't know what was going on. Their best guess it had something to do with the years if working with the toxins. His body was now attacking itself and they didn't know how to stop it."

Judy felt something hit her head and she looked up at Nick. The fur on his face was soaked and tears were running off his face now landing on her. He was crying but yet not making a sound. Judy's heart was just breaking at the pain he was in. She wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her and gave her a small thank you smile, his beautiful green eyes now red and tear filled. 

Stephen took a another ragged breath. " I wouldn't leave his side I barely slept, my men started bringing me food because i wouldn't leave to eat. He slowly got worse then one day he asked me to get a box from his room at home. I radioed my best friend William to get it and bring it to me. I gave it to dad and he sat up in the bed. That's when he showed me that picture for the first time. He felt the same, he thought you two didn't survive the attack. There was so much confusion he said. He got us to the next province and decided to stay there to help whoever he could."

Stephen looked at his mother who was listing intently tears running down her face. " He never took off his ring either mom" he said as he got up and hugged her. 

" He said if by some miracle you two were still alive and I ever found you he wanted you two to have these things." 

Stephen reached in his pocket and pulled out an old style pocket watch." Nick this is for you " Nick reached out and took the watch. He pushed the button and it flipped open. He smiled as tears rolled off his face. He turned it to show Judy. The clock was still holding time and in the other side was a picture of his mother and father. Nick looked at Steven " Thank you" he said. Stephen just smiled and nodded. 

He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a flash drive and handed it to his mother. " This has every picture on it from dad and I. All my pictures growing up. All the things dad and I  
did together." She took it and held it close to her heart. "Thank you Steven". 

Stephen wiped his eyes and looked down he was breathing heavy and shaking a little. Nick got up and kneeled down beside him and put an arm around him. Stephen sobbed and looked up. 

" After he gave me these things he told me if I thought you two were still alive to go find you. He told me how proud of me he was and how much he loved me. Then he closed his eyes and he was gone." Stephen couldn't hold it back anymore and broke down crying. Nick put his arms around his brother and hugged him crying himself. Judy went and sat with Nicks mom and cried with her. 

After a few minutes everyone calmed down and Nicks mom looked at both her boys. "As tragic as this is at least we are together now." she said. Stephen and Nick now sitting together on the loveseat nodded. 

Nick looked at Stephen. " How is the conflict in the province you lived in?" Stephen thought for a minute " Its been quite calm, well at least it was when I left 4 months ago. why?" Nick looked directly into Stephens eyes " I want to visit dad "


	3. Burrowton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Judy, and Stephen go the province where Stephen grew up with their father. They meet some Stephens friends and visit the cemetery. Nick then decides to do something that may not end well.

Nick and Judy stood quietly while the chief looked over some paperwork. He put the papers down and leaned back in his chair. "You both have been with the ZPD for a little over two years without ever missing a day or asking for leave, now you both ask for a week at the same time. You do realize you are supposed to give at least a months notice when requesting vacation time." 

Nick looked up at the chief. " Yes sir we are aware of the process, but this really isn't a vacation request." Chief Bogo sat forward in his chair, " Ok then officer Wilde explain to me why you both need the time off." 

Nick explained the whole situation of meeting his brother, the loss of his father and the need to go to the province where he lived. The chief sighed and leaned forward on his desk. Nick looked and said " I know I know you don't care right?" Chief Bogo sat back and looked at his officer. " Quite the opposite Officer Wilde, family is extremely important and I offer you condolences from the entire department on the loss of your father. I am approving both of your requests, but you will have to finish this week out first."

Nick an Judy thanked the chief and were headed out of the office, " Just one minute officer Hopps" Judy turned around. " Yes chief?" He stood up and looked at her. " Take care of your fox officer Hopps he is going to need you." The chief said as he looked at the pictures on his shelf. Judy nodded and headed out of the office to catch up with Nick.  
____________________________________________________

The week went by fast and before they knew it Sunday was upon them. They all met at mother Wildes for dinner then Nick an Judy followed Stephen to his apartment. He lived high up in the building on the 20th floor. His apartment was huge and had a great view of the city. " Wow nice place" Nick said looking around. " What are you doing for work here anyway?" He asked. Stephen gave them both a glass of tea and sat down. " I am working for Pawtect security force handling securtiy teams for high end animals." Judy took a drink and asked " Who have you provided security for?" Stephen sat back. "Well I ran 3 different teams at the Zootopia music fest. One for Gazell, she's a great animal. Another for the hard rock group Four Finger Death Paw." Before he could continue Judy almost shouted " Oh my god those are two of my favorite musicians, who was the third?" Stephen flipped open a book on the table with pictures of him with the artists and pointed to one picture. " She was the third team another hard rock musician relatively new but damn she could play guitar" He said looking at the picture of the porcupine.

Steven looked at them both and folded his paws. " Ok tomorrow we are heading into a conflict zone. Rules are different there, while the province is calm it doesn't mean attacks can't happen. My friend William will be taking us around he was my second in command before getting out of the service . What all firepower do you two have?"

Judy shrugged and showed her police issue 9mm. Nick had the same weapon but also put a case on the table. Judy was wondering what that was he was carrying today. Nick opened the case to show a chrome plated 45 with a silencer. " Whoa, very nice brother." Steven said looking at the weapon. Judy just staired at Nick. " Where did that come from?" she asked. Nick didn't look at her insted he looked down at his paws. " I've had it for years, it was a gift from Mr. Big." Nick sighed and got up and looked out the balcony door. " There was a time I was alot more than a pawpsicle peddler carrots" Nick said and leaned against the door frame. Stephen didn't say anything, he just snapped the case closed again. Judy walked over to Nick and looked at him his eyes were clouded and dark, she hated that look she knew it was his past again. " Hey that was then, this is now and look how far you've come " She said taking his paw. He looked down and gave her a smile. "Thanks carrots."  
____________________________________________________

The three met at the train station. They took the local express to the edge of the Savanna district. From there they boarded an older train heading out of the city. It took about four hours to reach Burrowton, they stepped off the train and Judy saw a fox probably a little younger than Nick or Stephen walking towards them. " Yo Stephen long time no see man!" He said as he gave Stephen a hug and patted him on the back. " You gotta be Nick" he said reaching out his paw. Nick shook it and nodded. He then looked at Judy " Who do we have here?" Judy looked at the fox an saw his eyes were a cold ice grey. " I'm Judy Hopps, Nicks girlfriend." The fox shook her paw and looked back and forth between Nick and Judy. " Huh a fox and a bunny, that's cool.. I'm William and I'll be taking you all around today." He said directing them out to his van.

Judy could tell they were not in Zootopia anymore by the looks some animals were giving her. She shook it off and got in the van. "Ok where are we headed?" William asked.. "Lets head to the base I want to show them the house and some things there" Stephen said messing with the radio. 

William pulled up to the securtiy gate and leaned out the window. " Hey Heather look who came back for a visit. An arctic vixen came out of the building and yelled " Stephen!!" she ran up and hugged him through the window. " Hi Heather, This here is my brother Nick and his girlfriend Judy." Heather looked at Stephen " You found your family aww that is great to hear" she said opening the back door. She stood there looking at Nick and Judy her snow white fur setting off her deep blue eyes. " Oh my you're Judy Hopps Zootopias first bunny officer " Judy nodded and shook her paw. She came around the other side and opened the door. " Wow Stephen you two are almost twins" She said shaking Nicks paw. There was a horn behind them and Heather snapped up and looked. " Cool it Chuck" she yelled at the Doberman in the jeep. " Well it was nice to meet you two and Stephen don't be such a stranger ok" she said giving Stephen a wink then raising the gate. 

Stephen took them around base finally stopping in front of a small drab colored house that looked like all the rest. "This was home from as early as i can remember till I left a few months ago." Stephen said looking out the window. Nick and Judy looked out the window at the small simple home trying to picture living on a base. 

William left the base and headed out of town. They pulled into the cemetery and drove to the highest part. The three got out and Nick an Judy followed Stephen to a headstone at the top of the hill. Nick looked at the stone "Benjamin G. Wilde" Stephen looked at the stone. " They were alive dad, I found them." 

Nick walked up and dropped to his knees paws on the top of the stone. " Hi dad it's me Nicolas" Stephen and Judy stood there as Nick laid his head against the stone and talked to his father. Stephen heard a sob and looked down at Judy who was crying listing to Nick talk about his life . He put a paw on her shoulder and she looked up. He motioned her to go to him. 

She walked up to Nick who now was looking at the ground paws still over the top of the stone sobbing. She put a paw on his shoulder and he looked. He sat up and pulled Judy close to him. " Dad this is Judy, she turned my life around, she showed me that animals can see a fox for more than a shifty animal, and I love her." Judy hugged Nick tight and then put a paw on the stone. " It's an honor to meet you Mr. Wilde" she said and hugged Nick again. Stephen walked up and put a paw on Nicks shoulder. " He is proud of you Nicholas trust me i know he is." With that Nick broke down again and Stephen kneeled down beside him and put an arm around him. The three sat there for awhile as the sun was slowly setting. 

Nick got up and looked out over the blueberry fields. "I want to see it" Nick said. Stephen cocked his head, " See what Nick?" Nick still looking out at the fields said " Red Brook Hollow" Stephen looked at him wide eyed. " No, no,no, Nick you don't want to go there that is a hot zone, there are no laws there." Nick looked at his brother. " I don't care I need to do this and I will with or without you " Stephen sighed deeply. " Ok fine but remember what I told you. You both better be ready to kill or you will be killed there." Judy stood next to Nick ready to follow him anywhere. Stephen looked at Judy " You are definitely not an ordinary bunny." Judy nodded and smirked. " That's why I love her." Nick said and kissed her head. " Ok well we need to load up with alot more firepower. Hey William you still got the "garage" "Stephen yelled as the walked back to the van.

"Ummm yeah I do Stephen. Why?" William asked. Stephen looked at him his green eyes narrow and determined. " Because we are going to Red Brook Hollow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!  
> THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE EXPLICIT WAR STYLE VIOLENCE AND ACTIONS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THAT AND DEATH YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> I will update important plot points in the chapter after that one for all who want to skip the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks.


	4. Red Brook Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick tries to explain the reasoning for his need to go. They work out a plan but that quickly gets changed when 4 young kids may be near the zone. Nicks need for a connection is now a possiable rescue mission. When the conflict begins will the knowledge and experience of Steven and his military friends along with the street smarts of Nick and Judy keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Near the end of this chapter there is graphic violence and death. This is an active conflict zone chapter as well as the next one. If this bothers you please do not read the next 3 chapters. I will post important points after the graphic chapters for those who don't wish to read them. *******

William looked at Stephen like he had lost his mind. "Are you nuts? remember the last patrol we did there? It was crazy. Come on man this is a terrible idea." William almost yelled. Stephen looked at his friend and then at Nick and Judy. He sat down in the open back door of the van and looked down at his folded paws. " Nick do you really understand the severity of what you want to do?" Nick looked at his brother and his friend who was looking at him confused. " I- I understand the danger yes and, and well I just can't explain why I need to do this. Maybe it's that I am the only one who doesn't remember or can't remember anything about the place. As destroyed as it may be it was still my birthplace and I don't know I guess any connection is better than none." Nick said looking down. " I just feel I need to see it. I'm not saying go on a sight seeing tour. I just need to see it." 

William looked at him and asked. " So you would feel satisfied just getting out on the city ground outside the station?" Nick looked up at the stars in the sky. " Yeah honestly I think that would do fine. Just to set paw on the ground there ya know." Stephen looked at William, " Train turnarounds are about 45 minutes there." William nodded, " Load out heavy just in case take the Sat radios our codes are still good and in a hostile event we are automatically reinstated Major Wilde." William smirked and gave him a salute. Stephen laughed. " At ease Captian, well for now at least" They both laughed at looked at Nick and Judy. " Ok we will set up and head out tomarrow morning. I will see who is in the hot zone just in case we need something. You three are welcome to spend the night at my house." William said as they got in the van and headed back into town.  
____________________________________________________

William pulled up in front of what looked like an old abandoned garage he put in a code on a keypad in his van and the big metal door opened. As they drove in Nick and Judy looked out the windows, the garage was huge and looked empty to them. When they stopped the four got out and stood by a large work bench. 

William shook his head again. " I am still not keen on this idea but it seems to be calm in the zone for the last few days so hopefully we will luck out." he said looking at Stephen. "So who's running patrol there today?" Stephen asked. William was entering a code on a hidden panel and said, " Robbie, Kyle, two relatively new men and Rosie is their medic." Stephen nodded. " Good we got some good paws out there if we need them" 

William hit enter and a hidden door opened revealing a large room full of weapons and gear. Stephen looked at the other two just standing there in shock of all this. " This is our load out house, there are a few all over the city. Even though William and I are not active in the force right now we still have active codes and can be either called back or voluntary reactivate at any time in the next four years." Nick and Judy just looked at the two and nodded. 

"Ok time to load up." William said tossing Stephen a camouflage jacket and hat. He put it on and Nick noticed the Major insignia on it as well as S. Wilde over the left pocket. Stephen looked at Nick " 45 your caliber of choice?" Nick smirked a little and nodded. Stephen handed him a dual shoulder holster with two 45's in it along with a bunch of extra magazines. He gave him a jacket with nothing on it and a hat. Nick put on the holster and then the jacket. Stephen was digging in the back of the room for something. "Ahh I knew there was one here." he said and tossed a holster to Nick. "For your other one." Stephen said and smiled. Nick put the holster on and opened his case. William stopped and staired at the chrome 45 and the silencer Nick attached to the holster. " Well that's intriguing. " William said. 

The three foxes finished getting ready and Stephen handed Nick an m4 rifle. He put the strap over his head and let the rifle rest against his chest. Judy just watched the three get ready, Nick looked like a totally different animal now his mysterious and sly look replaced with a tough no nonsense one. " Ok let's see what we have for our bunny here." Stephen said looking at Judy "Caliber?" Stephen asked. Judy thought for a second and while she had fired a 45 on the range she wasn't completely confortable with one yet. "I guess 9mm or a 380 if you got any." she said. Stephen nodded and handed her a dual holster with two 9mm in it and another on a belt holster. He dug in the back and tossed her a jacket and hat. " Here try this on, they are for our juinor R.O.T C. foxes but should work for your size." He said. Judy put on the jacket and it was almost a perfect it. " Ok I think the m4 may be a bit much for your size so try this out." William said handing her a FN P90. Stephen looked at the weapon. " Where did you get that one?" he asked. " Ordered it while still on base and filled out the permit to keep it." William said. The three looked at Judy fully dressed out in camo the small assault rifle laying across her chest. " Defiantly not your ordinary bunny." Stephen said again. 

They grabbed the two radios and headed for the train station. Judy was amazed that no animal paid them any notice. Even with them fully armed not one looked twice. Stephen noticed her looking around. " Life in a conflict zone, not much gets these animals attention anymore." He sad sadly. Judy nodded her ears drooping. She looked up at Nick he was looking stright ahead a look of determination on his face as the train pulled in. 

They boarded the last car as that one was used mostly for military in the zone. It was a 30 minute ride to the station and Stephen turned on the radio to listen for any chatter. They were talking about what to do when they got there when the radio let out a Loud ping then. " All avaliable patrol comnanders and everyone in service this is a red 1 priority alert please go to t 10 for information" 

Stephen grabbed the radio and turned a couple of dials. In a minute the ping sounded again followed by " We have four missing juinor ROTC's. They were on a overnight training mission and when they didn't return this morning patrol 4 went out to search. They found the leader killed about 8 miles from the hot zone. Preliminary findings are they may be in the direction of Red Brook Hollow. They are unarmed. This is a full mobilization all that are available contact forward command on t 2 over " 

Stephen looked at William and he nodded, He then looked at Nick and Judy. " You two have police force training, I know it does not ready you for an active zone but we have four missing kids here." Nick and Judy nodded, " We're ready to do what we can" They said looking at the other two .

Stephen nodded and turned dials again, he waited for a break in chatter and keyed the radio. " This is major Stephen Wilde along with Captian William Sline requesting voluntary reinstatement for this alert, also be advised we have two Zootopia police officers with us eta to zone 10 min via train over." The radio crackled " Forward command approving reinstatement Major Wilde, Captian Sline, confirming eta 10 min to zone with two ZPD officers along to assist. Welcome back major. over"

Stephen hooked the radio to his belt and looked at Nick and Judy. " Ok this is as real as it gets you both will listen to me and William. There is no debating here no opinions you screw up here you will most likely die are we clear?" Nick and Judy stood up and nodded. As the train pulled in the station William looked at the two, " Well you wanted to see it so here we go, check you weapon and follow us." He said as the train doors opened reveling a destroyed and smoldering city. 

"Ok I think we should head back up track to the old field trail and sweep out to overlook point then work back to the city. " Stephen said as the four were against the wall of the station. William nodded. "I'll take point you bring up the rear keep these two between us." He said heading up along the train tracks to a trail leading into the woods. The four carefully scanned the woods as they made their way up the trail. Judy watched William and Nick in front of her their noses in the air tails twitching, searching for a scent of red fox that may be the kids or grey fox that would mean possiable trouble. 

It was about three miles to overlook point. When they got there they ran into another patrol. Their commander came up and shook Stephens paw. " Long time Stephen sucks to see you again under these circumstances " Stephen nodded. " Good to see you too George and yeah it sucks, any news on the kids?" George shook his head no and the group came together. Two foxes in the patrol saw Stephen and saluted. George quickly smacked there paws down. " Dammit you never I mean never salute an officer in the zone. You trying to make him a target?!" He yelled at the two. They apologized and moved away. George shook his head. " I don't know what they are teaching these new recruits now" he said. 

Stephen and William talked to George about their next move when Judy noticed Nick staring out at something. As she got closer she could see the horror. Destroyed fields as far as you could see and off in the distance the smoking remains of the city. " It's fucking terrible carrots" Nick said his voice somewhere between anger and tears. She stood next to him and put a paw on his arm. Stephen walked up and put a paw on his brothers shoulder. " Just because we have evolved doesnt mean we don't go savage in other ways." He said looking out at the destruction. " Come on we are going to team up with George's patrol and sweep the south side of the city" 

____________________________________________________

The group was heading into the city, George took his patrol up one block while Stephen and the other three took the next. Stephen was on point when he stopped and put an ear to the sky. Judy heard a whistling noise and Stephen yelled " Incoming!!" William grabbed Judy and Stephen got Nick and the split to opposite sides of the road as the mortar stuck the road blowing a huge hole in the pavement sending metal and debris everywhere. Nick and Stephen made there way through a few burned out buildings to an abandoned factory where they hid below a wall and looked out to the street. " Judy, I got to get to Judy" Nick yelled trying to get up. Stephen held him on the ground. " No, Nick , no stop" He yelled at his brother. He looked into Nicks eyes and could see the fear. Not for himself but for Judy. " She is with William and on the side with George's patrol she will be ok Nick. Right now brother we need to stay alive. you hear me?" Nick looked at his brother and nodded. " Ok good we'll get back to them I promise. Here put this patch on and rub this into your tail and ear tips " He said handing Nick a large camo patch and a small bottle. "It's grey fox scent, we will definitely be seeing hostiles now" Stephen said trying not to gag as he rubbed the scent into his tail and the tips of his ears.

William and Judy ducked through some buildings and came out on the next block. As they came out of the building onto the street they were looking down the barrels of George's patrol. " Whoa!! Easy there guys were on the same side." William yelled. The foxes lowered there weapons. Willlam looked around "Where's George?" he asked. The two shook there heads and the one pointed back down the road. Judy gasped at the sight of Georges body in the street. They took a mortar too and he didn't get out of the way in time. William looked at the two foxes he could tell they were new and honestly not ready to be here. He keyed his radio. " This is captian William Sline patrol 1 Robbie do you copy? over" A minute passed but a weak transmission came thru. " Roger William we are in tunnel safe room 23 we have the ROTC's but have moderate resistance above. over " 

William looked at Judy he could tell she was terrified but not willing to show it. " Ok we are going to move carefully up two blocks and over three. There is an access to the tunnel system there and that is right above the safe room where patrol 1 is. Judy when we get there I want you in the safe room got it? Judy went to say something but William just looked at her. She dropped her ears and nodded. He put a paw on her shoulder, " Judy I'm not going to get you killed up here. Don't worry Nick is with the best patrol commander we ever had. We will get back to you I promise."  
____________________________________________________

Nick and Stephen heard the transmission over the radio. " Ok that access is in the building two blocks over" Stephen said. As they were getting ready to move out they heard a Jeep coming. Stephen motioned Nick to get lower as they peered out a small hole in the wall. The jeep stopped at the intersection and Nick saw what looked like a grey fox officer in the passenger seat. The jeep was followed by about 30 to 40 grey fox soldiers. All of a sudden there was a commotion by the jeep as two grey foxes drug out a young red fox. Nick figured he couldn't be more than 16. " What is he doing here alone?" Nick wodered. The grey fox got out of the jeep and stood in front of the young fox. "Please I'm not military I'm just trying to leave the province, please im not armed" the young fox pleaded. The grey just looked at him. "Not armed huh, well that's not too smart on your part but it doest matter anymore." He said as he pulled his side arm and shot the young fox point blank in the head. Blood and fur sprayed from his head as his limp body fell to the ground. " This is really to easy" The grey laughed. 

Stephen heard the deepest most evil growl he has ever heard and looked at Nick. His lip was curled back teeth exposed he reached down pulled his 45 and screwed the silencer on. He quietly rolled over pointing the gun out the small hole. Stephen could hear Nick mumbling. " Come on you fuckin coward turn the fuck around." The grey turned to get back in the jeep. Nick slowly exhaled and squeezed the trigger. There was a faint crack as the bullet left the chamber. It found its mark just under the greys left eye. He spun around blood and fur spraying everywhere as he hit the front of the jeep and fell to the ground. One fox now covered in blood yelled. " Sniper!!! Marcus is down!" 

Stephen heard that and grabbed Nicks shoulder. "Come on we got to go and go now." He said as they made their way out the back of the factory heading for the tunnel access.


	5. From bad to worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick are now split up in the war torn city. The grey forces are hunting down any animal and killing them. William gets Judy to a safer place and meets up with Stephen an Nick. The three fight to get to safety only to find out that place has been infiltrated also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT WAR STYLE VIOLENCE AND ACTIONS. please do not read if you are sensitive to this. 1 more chapter after this then the violence will be done.

William got Judy and the two other foxes inside one of the abandoned buildings. "Ok you two have your patches and bottles?" The two nodded and put on the patches and squeezed the liquid onto their tails and ear tips. William looked at Judy. "I'm glad your small" he said tossing her what was left in the three bottles. Judy looked at him confused. " It's grey fox scent get your tail and ears good then cover yourself with the rest. You being a bunny may not attract their attention but better safe than sorry." he said looking at her. 

The four slowly worked up the street ducking through the bombed and burned out buildings. William held up a paw and the group stopped and got down.They heard yelling comming from the street. " What the fuck do we do now?!? Marcus is dead and we have no idea where the sniper is or how many there are?!, Just get the men and start sweeping the area, kill anyone you come across I'm going to try and raise high command for further instructions." 

William sat back against the wall. "Holy shit someone killed Marcus Stein this could be a turning point." Judy asked " Who is Marcus Stein?" William looked at her. "He is the second in command of the entire grey military. There were rumors he was paws on the ground here but was never seen." He looked at the three. "Ok keep moving and you have my authorization to shoot to kill" They looked at William and nodded and headed out away from the greys. 

Stephen and Nick had to circle around to avoid the grey forces. They took a break in a garage sitting down against a work bench. "Brother you may have just put the war in our favor with that shot." Nick finally getting the chance to holster his 45 looked at Stephen. " Ok? So who was that child killer?" Nick said anger still in his voice. " That was Marcus Stein the second in command of the entire grey military." Nick ran a paw over his 45 " Yeah well now he is a dead piece of shit." Stephen put his paws on Nicks shoulders and looked at him. " I told you its hell out here, no rules but remember before what I said about other ways of going savage. Fight the anger you feel.we fight and kill to stay alive and to protect others. Killing like they do is nothing but evolved animals gone savage. Understand?" Nick took a couple of deep breaths swallowed hard and nodded. " Good now be ready we are gonna be into some shit here shortly. Stephen said as the moved out across some back yards. 

____________________________________________________

There was chaos in the street as the greys gathered around Marcus's body. A major stood on the hood of the jeep and looked down at the group. " Yes Marcus is dead, this is war and animals die it happens no one is privileged out here, any of us can die at any time. Now go out and get revenge for Marcus and kill every animal you come accross." The group yelled guns in the air and headed out into the city.  
____________________________________________________

William stayed close to Judy as they moved toward the building with the tunnel access. The one fox volunteered to take point and as the slowly made it to the side of the building. Shots rang out and his body twisted and jerked as the bullets ripped through him covering the wall in a spray of blood. The three ducked down an alley and into the building. Bullets were tearing into the concrete walls and wizzing over their heads. William looked at Judy. "We gotta get there" He yelled pointing to a small hallway. Judy and the other fox nodded and racked the slide on their weapons. William raised his fingers one, two, three, " Go!, Go!, Go!" he yelled . Judy came around from the cover and pulled the trigger laying down a spray of bullets knocking a couple greys off there paws. William and the other fox were right there with her picking off grey after grey. 

Judy slid into the hallway with William right behind her. They both looked back and saw the other fox face down on the floor a pool of blood slowy growing around him. " Dammit!! Those boys shouldn't have even been here" William said looking out at the body. " Ok in you go" He told Judy as he put a code in and a floor plate opened. Judy looked down to see another fox waiting on a ladder. " Robbie this is Judy. she is a code yellow priority understand." The fox looked a little confused but nodded. " Take her down and then security lock the hatch and the southern entrance. we will get the other access points secure an join you soon" The fox nodded again " yes sir captian. and good luck sir" William nodded put in a fresh magazine and knocked over some debris to hide the hatch. He got to the edge of the hallway and laid down fire as he ran accross the room and out the side of the building.  
____________________________________________________

Nick and Stephen were crouched under a porch when the group of four greys came into view. Stephen went to raise his rifle but Nick put a paw on it. Stephen looked and Nick had his 45 out and was getting in position. The group got to the edge of the yard when Nick pulled the trigger. He got off three shots in mere seconds two being headshots, the foxes heads exploding in a spray of blood. The third hit the fox in the neck causing a fountain of blood to cover the last grey who quickly retreated back up the street. Stephen quickly raised his rifle and fired a three burst shot hitting the grey in the back dropping him in the center of the street. The two came out and walked up to where the three greys were laying in the street. The one was still alive paws holding his neck. He looked up at Nick his brown eyes pleading to him... " Kill me please kill me he begged coughing up blood. Nick pulled his 45 again. " Gladly" He said as he pulled the trigger.

They heard a whistle from across the street and saw William sitting against the wall of a house. As they got close they could see Williams jacket was soaked in blood on the one side. Stephen ran up and kneeled down next to him. " Fuck man what happened? where are you hit?" Nick looked back and forth his eyes getting big. " William where is Judy? Where is she?" William looked at Nick. " She is safe Nick she is in the tunnel with patrol 1 Stephen I told Robbie she was a priorty yellow hope that's cool." Stephen looked at William and pulled his jacket off carefully on the one side exposing a bullet hole stright through his shoulder. " Yeah man that was a good idea, if they have an issue later they can deal with me. Now this is gonna hurt like hell." Steven said as he pressed a cloth against the wound. William teeth clenched moaned in pain as Stephen tied the makeshift bandage in place and helped him put the jacket on. "That will have to do till we meet up with Rosie. Now what happened?" William told them how George was killed in the mortar attack and how he lost the other two in a firefight. William looked at Stephen " Someone killed Marcus " Stephen smiled and just looked at Nick. William looked over at Stephens brother and Nick ran a paw across his 45. William smiled and nodded. "Ok resistance is heavy back that way I have security locked all access points to here. We can enter at the point 2 blocks south and seal off the end on that side till Red brigade gets here" William said. 

Stephen odded and looked at Nick " yellow priority is code for an important person usually an officer or spouse of one so Judy is definitely in good paws right now." Nick nodded and thanked William as the three headed to the garage and the access point. As they got close they saw three greys by the access. " Fuck they are in the tunnel" Stephen said as he raised his rifle and opened fire. The three greys never knew what hit them going down in a spray of blood and fur. Stephen checked the tunnel access. "All clear lets get in there and get to the others" He said. Nick went in first and helped William down then Stephen joined them he entered a code on a keypad and large steel rods on the plate anchored themselves into the walls of the tunnel and a large metal door closed off the tunnel in one direction. " Ok we are now sealed lets see how many greys are down here. " William said looking at the door. Stephen nodded and keyed the radio. " Patrol 1 this is Stephen we are in at access 35 heading to you please advise your situation." It was a minute or two then the radio crackled, " Stephen this is Rosie we are under attack, unkown amout of hostiles and we are running out of ammo and have wounded. Please hurry" Stephen told her to hang on their eta is under 10 min. The radio crackled again and you could hear the gunfire. " Stephen we are down to 4 magazines for our m4 and we have lost 2 of our patrol. Your priority yellow has been a lifesaver with all her ammo, but" Nick spun around and looked at the radio " but what?" He almost yelled. The radio came back. " she's been hit Stephen she is doing ok it was a leg hit. Stephen we're sorry its chaos here now.. Stephen told her it's not there fault and looked at Nick. "Let's get to Judy" He said and pushed forward into the tunnel.


	6. Chaos in the safe room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is now down in the tunnels room with patrol 1 and the four young ROTC's. The calm doesn't last long as the greys have infiltrated the tunnel system before it was locked down. A risky move turns bad and leaves one injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Ok one more time Explicit violent content and death in this chspter.****** This is the last one for that content. I will update important points at the start of the next chapter for the readers who skipped these three. Also it may be a few days before the next chapter as work is coming into play now.

Judy climbed down the ladder and looked around her eyes adjusting to the dimner light. The room was large and had access points on the other side that looked closed off. A loud clank came from the top of the ladder and the other fox climbed down. He walked up and looked at Judy then all the others in the room. " Ok the hatch is security locked. That was Captain William Sline up there. He is securing the access points further down and will be back." He told everyone then turning his attention to Judy again" Hmmmm fully dressed in our gear being it juinor ROTC gear I am guessing for your size carring a P90 assault rifle." Judy nodded and opened her jacket. The fox smirked and nodded. " Also armed to the teeth with four handguns, you are not a normal bunny by any means. Who are you? and how do you have priority status?" He asked.

Judy looked at the fox then around the room everyone there was looking and waiting for her to respond. She closed her jacket again. My name is Judy I am a good friend of Major Stephen Wilde" This got the attention of the two other foxes on the patrol and they walked over. Judy noticed the one was young like the two that were on the other patrol and the other was a vixen. She looked like a cross between a red and an artic her red fur streaked with swatches of snow white and black fur and her eyes a bright turquoise. She had a medical cross on her one sleeve. " I am here with Stephen and his brother Nick." The vixen put her paws together. " Oh Stephen found his family that is great" she said. Judy looked at the three patrol foxes and said. " I'm Nicks girlfriend"

The vixen looked at her for a second. A fox and a bunny huh... Eh why not love is love right. " She said sticking out her paw. " Names Rosie I'm the senior medic out here right now." Judy shook her paw and smiled. The younger fox mumbled " cool whatever" and went back and sat down by the wall. The fox that met her on the ladder staired at her nodding. "Well that explains your status, I'm Sargent Robbie Styles, you met Rosie and Mr. happy by the wall is Kenny. " 

Robbie introduced Judy to the four young foxes the one looked at her and said, " I've seen you on tv, you were Zootopia's first rabbit officer and you solved that howler case a few years back" He said smiling. Judy nodded and shook his paw. She sat down with the four boys and talked and answered their questions about Zootopia and the cases she worked.

Robbie went over and sat down next to Rosie and looked at Judy and the young foxes. " That is seriously not an ordinary bunny Robbie" Rosie said Robbie shook his head and chuckled " No most definitely not" There was sound coming from up the tunnel. " Fuckin finally now maybe we can work on getting out of here" Kenny said as he got up and walked toward the tunnel. 

Before Robbie could say anything shots echoed through the room. Kenny spun around bullets striking and tearing through his body as he fell to the floor. "Hostiles!!!" Robbie yelled and opened fire on the tunnel . Rosie got in a small space in the wall and fired. Judy scrambled and found a spot near Rosie. They could hear yelling and see shadows on the tunnel wall. Rosie emptied a magazine and was reloading when two greys poked around the tunnel corner. Judy squeezed the trigger hitting both greys and dropping them in the middle of the tunnel. Rosie slapped in another magazine and racked her slide. " Nice shot Judy" she said aiming her rifle down the tunnel. Judy nodded and trained her weapon in the same area. 

" Rosie cover me" Robbie yelled as he crawled out to Kennys body. Rosie and Judy laid down cover fire as Robbie grabbed Kennys rifle side arm and extra ammo. He crawled back and gave the rifle to the one young fox and the handgun to another. Judy looked on in shock at this as Rosie put a paw on her shoulder," Welcome to the war sweetheart" she said as she opened fire again dropping another grey.  
____________________________________________________

Around the corner the greys were trying to figure out how to advance. " We can't get around the corner and all the hatches the others found up top are sealed tight. They tried to blow one open and it barley nicked it." The one fox said to his commander. "Well just keep at it they are bound to run out if rounds soon. Can you see how many there are?" He asked one looking around the corner with a mirror. The fox adjusted the mirror and looked for a few before shots rang out and a hail of bullets took out the mirror and hit the tunnel wall. The fox pressed himself against the wall. " I think 7 or 8 at most sir" he said. The commander looked at his soldiers he had with him. " Good we will run them out of ammo then kill them slowly." He said. The squad looked at him and grinned. 

The firefight was going on for a little over a half hour now and Rosie looked at Robbie. " Starting to get lean of ammo here. " Robbie nodded " Same here Rosie" Judy opened her jacket and offered three of the four handguns she had. The young foxes took them and all the magazines she offered. Judy watched at these foxes the oldest couldn't be more than 16 or 17 check over and work those weapons better than many officers on the force. Judy heard a sigh and looked up, Rosie was watching the kids too. " Pround of their discipline but they should be playing sports or chasing girls not stuck in a god forsaken tunnel fighting for their lives. Judy sighed and nodded. A bullet whizzed by them snapping their attention back to the tunnel. Four greys had made the corner Judy and Rosie opened fire dropping two Robbie fired from the other side hitting one in the face. The fourth got back around the corner as the spray of bulletts hit the wall. 

"Fuck that was close" Rosie said. One of the young foxes opened fire and Judy saw a grey peeking around the corner. Bullets hit right next to him and he ducked back. This game went on for about an hour with them taking out two more greys. Rosie took off her rifle and tossed it away " out of ammo" She yelled. Robbie checked his supply. " I'm down to one extra mag.this is getting bad Rosie" She nodded and sighed. Judy looked at the tunnel and saw the three dead greys and had an idea. she took off her rifle and handed it to Rosie along with the thee magazines she had left and motioned for the one young fox to come over. 

Rosie looked at Judy " What are you thinking? she asked. Judy pointed at the bodies. "At least three rifles side arms and ammo, and I am going to get it for us." she said. " No, No you are a priorty ,no way bad idea" Rosie said. Just then the other young fox opened fire and dropped a grey at the corner of the tunnel. "Look I am the smallest and fastest here and if I don't do this being a priorty won't matter because we will all be dead in the next hour. " Judy said. " Now you two cover me ok" she said as she darted up the tunnel. She dropped to her belly and grabbed the one rifle she tossed it to the side and got the second. As she pulled it back a spray of bullets hit right in front of the dead fox. " Ok not going to get the third" she thought. Rosie laid down cover as Judy got the extra ammo and side arms from the two she could reach. The other young fox was waiting on the side. Robbie yelled "Go!" and he sprinted up the side of the tunnel and grabbed the weapons and ran back. Judy turned and went to sprint when bullets came through the edge of the tunnel. She felt a burning hot pain in her leg as she fell on the tunnel floor. Through her excruciating pain she could hear voices. " Oh fuck Robbie she's hit, Cover me Rosie, Billy wait, oh fuck Robbie covering fire now!" Judy felt herself being pulled back down the tunnel. She saw the young fox who knew who she was. He was laying on his back he had one arm under hers and the collar of her jacket in his mouth pulling her back to the room as the bullets zipped over their heads.

"Billy over here quick" Rosie yelled the two made it back to the room. "Take this and cover us" She said handing the rifle to the young fox. She picked up Judy carefully and brought her to a small secondary room. She laid Judy down and grabbed her med kit. Judy laid there paws clenched breathing heavy. " Ok.... ok... you were right..... bad idea..." Judy panted. Rosie just looked at her. " You may have saved us all with that escapade so it wasn't a completely bad idea.. Now I hope your not a shy bunny." Rosie smirked and cut the pants leg off revealing an oozing hole and blood matted fur. " Ok well it didn't go through so we will have to try and get it out. This is not going to be anywhere near pleasant and I'm sorry hunny " Judy swallowed hard and nodded. Rosie took out a syringe and a small bottle. She looked at Judy thought for a minute then drew up the liquid and stuck it in her leg. Judy winced and yelled through clenched teeth. " I know hunny it burns like hell but in about 10 minutes you won't feel much hopefully ok." She said putting a paw on Judys head. Judy looked at her. Her purple eyes tear filled from pain nodded. 

Just then a young fox ran in with a radio. " It's major Wild ma'am" Rosie took the radio and motioned for the fox to stay with Judy. He nodded and went and sat next to her. 

" Stephen this is Rosie we are under attack unknown number of hostiles and we are running out of ammo and have wounded please hurry" Rosie yelled out to the room "Ammo status" The young foxes were down to the handguns again and on their last magazines. Robbie had 4 mags left for his m4. Rosie keyed the radio again " Stephen we are down to 4 magazines for our m4 and we have lost some of our patrol. Your priority yellow has been a lifesaver with all her ammo, but" Just then a bullet ricocheted off the wall wizzing by Rosies head she dropped the radio but quickly picked it up and keyed up. "she's been hit Stephen she is doing ok it was a leg hit. Stephen we're sorry its chaos here now" Stephen acknowledged and they were on the way. Rosie sat down against the wall and sighed. " Thank god backup is almost here"  
____________________________________________________

Stephen grabbed Nick before he could run down the tunnel. Nick wrestled away but Stephen got him against the tunnel wall. " Dammit Stephen let me go I got to get there!" Nick yelled at his brother. Stephen put an arm on Nick's neck and pinned him to the wall. " Yeah let you run through the fuckin tunnel and come up on a grey patrol unprepared. Then what? I'll tell you what! I'll be the one that will have to tell Judy you're fucking dead and that's not going to fucking happen so calm the fuck down!!"Strphen yelled at Nick. Nick looked into his brothers eyes and he didn't see anger he saw determination and fear. Nick sighed and relaxed, Stephen let him go but was ready in case Nick tried to bolt. " I'm sorry I just... just.. its my fault she's hurt" Nick said looking down. " No it's the greys fault Nick, feel sorry for whatever later, but now we got to go" William said looking at the two brothers. They nodded and slowly walked down the tunnel.

They went about 10 minutes and Stephen held up a paw. They stopped and listened. " There almost out of ammo you can tell its mostly handguns now" The one laughed. Stephen inched up and carefully peeked around the corner and crawled back. They heard another grey with a heavy accent. " Yeah if it wasn't for that fucking rabbit they would all be dead by now. I can't believe I didn't kill it, but I will soon enough" Stephen looked at Nick and put his paws up " Easy brother, easy, its coming just stay calm" Nick nodded and pulled his 45 put in a fresh magazine and left the silencer in the holster. Stephen just looked and nodded. " Ok we have five greys and they are here" Stephen said drawing it out on the floor. 

The three came around the corner firing and dropped all five where they stood. Three were still alive and Nick was trying to figure out who shot Judy. The one grey laughed " You may win the war congratulations you got a dead province." He said Nick heard the accent and walked over to the bleeding grey. "Oh what is your issue tough guy" The grey snarked coughing up blood. William tapped Nick's shoulder and handed him a survival knife. The greys eyes widened when Nick grabbed him by the muzzle and ripped his head back. " My issue is the bunny you shot is my GIRLFRIEND!" Nick growled and slit the greys throat spraying blood everywhere. He handed the knife back to William. "Thank you" He said, William smiled and nodded.  
____________________________________________________

Rosie had her med kit open and was getting ready to work on Judy when she heard someone yell Judy's name. Judy groggy from the painkillers raised her head " Nick" she almost whispered. Nick ran into the room looking for Judy. A young fox yelled " Mr. Wilde" Nick looked and saw him waving by a doorway. He ran in and saw Judy laying on the floor a vixen with her. 

He rushed over and sat by her. Judy pulled her head up on Nicks lap. " I'll be ok Nick, I'm glad you made it here." She mumbled in his lap. Nick looked at the vixen eyes begging for information. Rosie looked at Nick. " She will be ok, her leg is broken and we got to get the bullet out, but don't worry Nick she will make it." He looked at her and put out his paw and said " Thank you...." Roise shook his paw. " Names Rosie, now lets get the bullet out of your bunny" 

Nick sat there running his paw down Judys drooped ears while Rosie cleaned the area. She yelled for Billy and the young fox came in the room. " Yes ma'am?" he asked standing at attention. " Think you can handle holding the magnifier for me." Rosie asked. The young fox kneeled down next to Rosie and took the round glass from her. Rosie clamped a light to her case and turned it on the led light clearly showed the damage to Judy's leg. The bullet hit high in the outer thigh, the area around the hole was black and purple her entire leg was matted in blood. Nick fought back the tears as he stroked Judy's ears. " Oh god Judy I'm so sorry" he said his voice breaking. Rosie put a paw on Nicks arm . " It's ok Nick we all understand your pain we have all felt it at one time or another here. This procedure is not going to be nice and she will be in a substantial amout of pain during this but I promise she will be ok." Nick looked at Rosie and wiped his eyes and nodded.

" Ok here we go." Rosie said and grabbed some equipment from the case. Billy held the glass above the entry hole as Rosie spred the hole open and flushed it with water. Judy grabbed Nicks leg and cried out in pain. Nick felt the tears on his face as he put his head back against the wall. Rosie moved the tool and then abruptly stopped and repositioned the light. 

Billy looked at Rosie, " Is that what i think it is?" Rosie nodded and took the magnifier. " Go get Major Wilde now. Go!" Billy got up and ran from the room. Rosie looked at Nick and sighed. " Judy has been hit by what is called a briar round. They were oulawed during the failed peacekeeping process but both side still agreed to never use them again." Rosie explained that a briar round when leaving the barrel produces small barbs that make it extremely hard to remove and causes massive damage.

Stephen came running in. " Whats the matter Rosie?" He asked. Rosie held the magnifier over the wound and Stephen looked " Fuckin bastards" He yelled. "You need to inform high command and warn red brigade right away" Stephen got up and headed out of the room yelling for William and Robbie. 

" Ok usually a broken leg isn't a good thing but this time the bullet hit the bone and rotated almost 180 degrees so i can get it out, but I need to star cut the wound ok Judy?" Rosie said getting a knife out of her kit. Judy nodded and grabbed onto Nick. Rosie yelled for Billy and made four cuts around the wound. Judy had a death grip on Nick and cried out with each cut. Rosie gave her a few minutes to calm down. "Now I'm gonna get the bullet. There are no main vessels right there so I can do this pretty quick. Ready?" Judy took a deep breath and nodded. Billy took a deep breath and steadily held the magnifier as Rosie went in clamped the bullet and pulled it out. " Ok it's out all done hunny" Rosie said gently placing a paw on her back. Judy breathing hard and shaking looked at Rosie. " Thank you" she said. Rosie stitched the wound and wrapped it. She checked to see if her antibiotics were ok for rabbits. Once confirming they were she gave Judy another shot. The young foxes found some small boards and sprinted Judys leg. 

Rosie packed up her case and looked at Judy now asleep on Nicks lap. The fresh painkillers now in effect. She looked at Nick. " You have one hell of a bunny there. Her actions saved us all down here and she took the removal better than alot of our men have." she laughed. Nick laughed and stroked Judy's head. " Defiantly not your ordinary bunny." Nick said laying back against the wall. He was dosing off when Rosie walked out of the room and yelled. " Shit William what did you do to yourself this time" Nick chuckled at that and dozed off.


	7. Reunited, If only Briefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is in the room trying to contact the brigade. Nick and Judy learn the Rosie is alot more than a senior medic at least to Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok all the violence is done now back to the mushy stuff lol.  
> points from the violent chapters for the ones who skipped them.  
> 1\. Nick saw the horrors of war when a young life was taken.  
> 2\. Nicks revenge for that actions may have helped turn the tide in the war.  
> 3\. Judy was injured while retrieving gear in a firefight.  
> 4\. Rosie is a mrable red fox medic who treated Judy  
> 5\. The young ROTC's were lost in the zone alone when they were attacked leading to the search in the previous chapters.  
> 6\. Robbie is another of Stevens friends
> 
> ok i think thats it .

Nick woke up to Judy stirring. She slowly pulled herself up Nick's side to sit next to him. "I think I'm going to need some type of crutch or something" Judy said looking at her splinted leg. " Or I can just carry you Carrots" Nick said with a smirk. " Ha, ha funny fox. Go see what can be done please" she said. Nick walked to the doorway and Billy looked at him. Nick motioned him over. " Yes sir Mr Wild?" Billy said standing at attention. Nick smiled at the young fox. " You boys did a great job on the splint , now do you think you can find something to make a crutch or two out of?" Billy nodded and ran back to the other three and they all ran to the debris pile. Soon one ran over to Robbie who went into his pack and gave the boy what looked like a survival tool. 

Robbie went back to the other three discussing the events and trying to raise command. Nick looked and chuckled, Stephen and Rosie were standing right next to each other talking to Robbie and William. The whole time their tails curled together. " What's so funny?" Judy asked. Nick picked her up and said " Look at Stephen and Rosie." Judy saw their tails. "Awwww they look good together" Nick nodded and sat down with Judy against the wall. 

About an hour later the four boys came up to Judy. " Here you go ma'am" Billy said handing her two crutches made out of wood. Judy got up with Nicks help and tried out the crutches. Judy nodded " They work great thank you boys" she said. The four nodded and went back to where they were before. Judy sat back down. " Nick we have anything we can put on the tops?" Judy asked rubbing under her arms. Nick thought for a minute then took off his jacket and shoulder holster then his shirt. He looked at the shirt and nodded. " Hey Rosie, you have scissors in your case?"

Rosie was talking with William and Stephen when Nick asked for scissors. Rosie got a pair out of her kit and turned to see a shirtless Nick. Rosie looked Nick over and smirked. " Well someone is a very lucky bunny, wow " Rosie said looking at Judy and giving her a wink. " Oh really Rosie?" Stephen said trying to sound upset but not pulling it off. Rosie walked up to Stephen and ran her paws up under his coat pulling him to her. "Awww what you jealous?" She said laughing. Stephen looked at her. " Nope, Nick and I are practically twins." He said giving her a playfull smirk. Rosie looked back at Nick then at Stephen. " Yes I can see that and remember Stephen I've seen you in ALOT less than that. " She said running her claws up Stevens back. 

Nick looked at his brother " Well now that's intriguing" He said. Robbie and William almost fell over laughing. Stephen smiled and put his arms around Rosie and she laid her head on his shoulder. After a moment they let each other go and Stephen said " Ok now back to busniess I need all four juinor ROTC's front and center. The four boys ran up and stood at attention in front of the four patrol foxes. 

Stephen looked at the four and nodded. " You four have shown courage and determination well beyond your years. For that reason your four have received the silver paw with crossed palms."  
Stephen went into the case the boys had and handed a pin style medal to Rosie, William, and Robbie. Then the four atrached the medals to the left jacket collar. Steven put Billy's on further back then the other three. The four saluted the boys and they saluted back. " You three are dismissed Billy remain here please." The three went and sat down and watched intently. 

Stephen stood there paws behind his back looking at the young fox. " Billy Evans you also showed exceptional character and compassion for risking your own life to save the life of Ms. Hopps and then holding steadfast while helping the senior medic perform field surgery. For those reasons I am pround to award you the highest award an ROTC can get, the gold paw with double crossed palms." Billy's eyes got huge as Stephen put the medal on in front of the other and then gave a salute Billy returned it and was dismissed. He ran back to the others and showed off the medal.

William was still messing with the radio trying to raise command when Robby walked up. " Where did Stephen go?" William motioned behind him and Robbie saw Stephen and Rosie against the wall she looked almost asleep on his shoulder. Robbie smiled " God she's missed him" he said William nodded. Robbie looked at the door to the other room. " Hey tell them two to use the other room and get some rest. I'm gonna take the ROTC'S and police the greys." William nodded and walked over to Stephen. Stephen looked at Robbie and said " Thank you" Robbie smiled and nodded as he and the boys headed up the tunnel. Nick and Judy watched the two walk to the other room and close the door  
___________________________________________________

Stephen walked into the other room with Rosie he tossed his pack on the floor and she closed the door. The both laid their coats on the floor as a cushion. Stephen laid down and rested his head against his pack. Rosie laid between his legs her head resting on his chest. He reached down and rubbed her back. " mmmmmmm God have I missed you Stephen" she said looking up at him her turquoise eyes peering into his. " I've missed you too Rosie" he said and leaned down and gently kissed her. She curled up her head resting under his chin and fell asleep. Stephen put his arms around her feeling her breathe and he dozed off too. 

After about an hour and a half William got ahold of the brigade and had an eta. They were about 15 minuts away when he went to get Stephen and Rosie. He knocked but no answer. He called their names and nothing. Finally he took a deep breath and opened thr door. They were sound asleep Rosie still laying on Stephen . "Stephen come on man get up" He said. Rosie's ears twitched and she looked up and yawned. " Whats up William?" she asked. William looked down and said. " Sorry guys I'd love to give you more time but the brigade is 10 minutes out." 

Rosie nodded " Ok ill get him up, thanks William" He nodded and closed the door. Rosie rolled over on Stephen and was nose to nose with him. He stirred and opened his eyes and saw Rosie right there. He smiled and stole a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed him. After a few minutes they were both panting for air. " Come on Stephen brigade will be here in like 5 minutes" Rosie sighed. Stephen nodded and got up and they put their jackets back on. Before walking out he grabbed Rosie for one more deep kiss. She looked at him with playful but sad eyes and opened the door.  
____________________________________________________

Stephen unlocked the hatch and two captians and the Brigadier general came down. The four along with the ROTC's stood at attention saluting. The general an older fox probably in his mid to late 40's Nick guessed walked up and saluted. "At ease" The general said and looked at Stephen. " Well welcome back Major Wilde it's been awhile." He said and shook Stephens paw. 

The seven foxes discussed the events going on when the general looked at Nick. " can you come over here son " The general said. Nick got up and came over awkwardly standing at attention. Judy couldn't help but giggle a little at Nick's nervousness. " Major Wilde tells me you are the one who shot Marcus is that correct?" Nick looked at the general and the two captians. " Yes sir" he said. The general nodded. " Your actions along with the province committee being advised of the greys still using briar rounds has almost all but collasped their forces. Great job, what's your name son?" Nick looked at the general. " Nicholas Wilde sir, I'm Stevens brother." 

The general nodded. " It's great to see you found your family alive Major and it seems your character runs through your whole family.  
" he said looking at Stephen He then turned his attention to Judy. " I guess this is one of the ZPD officers you had with you major." he said walking over to Judy. " You are the one who took the briar round?" he asked. Judy stood up on her crutches. " Yes sir I was retrieving weapons from the downed greys as our supplies were almost exhausted and took the hit then sir." 

The general looked at her. " Very brave for a prey species. You are definitely not typical, how did you manage to be here?" Judy looked at Nick then the general and swallowed nervously. " Sir I am Nicks girlfriend and partner in the ZPD." She said. The general looked at Nick then back to Judy. " A fox dating a bunny, The times are changing out there suppose. Well you two seem to make a good team." He said with a faint smile.

He then addressed the ROTC's. Judy could see hiw nervous they were in front of the general. He commended all of them and told them they will be recieving something from the high comnand and dismissed them. " Hold on Me Evans"The general said. Billy turned around. " Yes sir?" He said nervously. The general went over the events that happened and confirmed them with the young fox. "Well Mr. Evans major Wilde was correct in awarding you the gold paw. You will recieve special recognition at a cermony at the Burrowton base in the coming weeks. Your parents should be prowed they are raising a fine man." Billy's look went from pride to sadness as he dropped his head. " I'm sorry sir but my parents died in the province atrack last year. I live with my grandparents now." He said quietly. The general put his paws on Billy's shoulders " Trust me son they are proud of you." Billy looked up at the general. " Thank you sir" he said quietly. He was dismissed and walked over to his friends and sat back down. 

"Major Wilde" The general yelled. Stephen ran over. "Yes sir" he responded. The general looked at him. " Are you back full time now major?" Judy saw Rosie's ears go up when the general asked this. Stephen stood there for a minute and sighed. No sir, after returning the ROTC's to Burrowton I will be requesting deactivation, I need to be with my mother and brother rigbt now sir." The general nodded " I undestand son, but we will miss your leadership. I will make sure forward command approves it." he said shaking Steven's paw. Judy watched as Rosie wiped a tear from her face and mouthed " I understand Stephen".

Judy saw Robbie watching Rosie too and stood up. " General sir" Robbie said walking over. The general looked at him " Yes son?" he asked. Robbie thought fast. " Sir permission for myself and master sargent Rosie Mckane to escort the group to the station and if possible sir a use of a personnel transport due to the wounded" he said and waited nervously as the general pondered this. " Permission granted sargent. once you two are done catch up with us. we will ve heading southwest of the city." Robbie nodded " Thank you sir" he said. As the general and captians climbed the ladder and left Robbie looked at Stephen snd Rosie and smiled.  
____________________________________________________

The transport made its way slowly through the city. Robbie was driving and had two of the ROTC's up front with him. He was trying to give his friends as much time together as possiable as he picked his route through the city. In the back of the covered transport Nick sat up against the front wall streched out on the bench seat Judy sitting against him. Across from him Stephen sat the same way Rosie curled up on him. Stephen looked at William sitting with the other two toung foxes. " Thank you, I owe you and Robbie for giving us this time together." He said stroking Rosie's head. She opened her eyes a little and looked at William and nodded in agreement. William looked at the pair and shook his head. " You don't owe us anything, hell Stephen we all grew up together. Come on we were the military brats at school remember? You don't think we know what you two mean to each other? Come on man this is what friends do." He said and sat back.  
____________________________________________________

The group was standing on the platform waiting on the train. Stephen and Rosie standing off to the side holding on to each other as the faint sound of the train whistle echoed across the valley. Rosie sighed deeply. "A few precious hours and you are leaving me again" She said fighting back tears. Stephen hugged her tight. "Rosie I'm sorry but I" That was all he got to say before she put a finger to his lips. "Stephen i understand completely, but it doesn't make it hurt any less" She sobbed and hugged him tight. He stroked her head and felt a tear roll down his face. " I know Rosie, I know" He said. Then he looked at her. " You have your time in and it seeems this is ending here. Finish your round and come to Zootopia." He said. Rosie looked at him her turquoise eyes now red and puffy. She looked back at Robbie and the four young foxes and shook her head. " I.... I can't Steven she said swallowing hard untill a peace treaty is in place I'm needed here" Stephen pulled her close and he could feel her shaking. " I undestand Rosie" he said and kissed her head. "But the second this is over I am on my way" she said forcing a smile. "And I will be there waiting" he said and kissed her as the train pulled in.

They boarded the train Stephen sat next to the window with Nick next to him, Judy laid across the two seats across from them and the boys and William were behind them. Rosie put her paw on the window and so did Stephen till the train pulled out. He watched the platform disappear from view. He laid his head against the window. and folded his paws. Nick put a paw on his brothers arm. Before he could say anything Stephen looked at him the sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking. He swallowed hard an said. " I'll be ok. probably not for a while but I'll be ok" and looked back out the window as train headed towards Burrowton.


	8. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is taking the ROTC's home snd Rosie is left heartbroken again. After a trip through Burrowton Stephen leaves something special at the base for Rosie. Then the three head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to end it here but I think It needs one or two more chaoters to bring everything around. We will see where it goes.

Rosie watched Stephen get on the train. She put her paw on the window and so did he. All the happiness she had felt for the last couple of hours was quickly draining away and sadness was filling her heart. The train made a hiss and the slowly moved forward. Rosie stood at the edge of the platform and dropped to her knees as the train faded from view. 

Robbie walked over and put a comforting paw on her shoulder. " It's so unfair Robbie... so unfair" she sobbed looking down the now empty tracks. Robbie kneeled down beside her. " I know Rosie I know" he said giving her a hug " But this looks to be ending so hopefully there will be some type of treaty in the near future. Then get your tail to Zootopia dammit" he told her. Rosie sighed deeply " As long as he is still single" she said quietly. Robbie put a paw under her muzzle and lifted her head. He looked right at her. " Trust me Rosie he will be. He is just like you." Rosie cocked her head at the last statement. Robbie smiled " Meaning he has eyes for no other fox then you Rosie." Rosie smiled at that. Robbie wiped her eyes with his jacket and stood up. "Now lets help run these fuckin greys out once and for all" he said reaching out his paw. Rosie took it and he pulled her up. " Ok lets go." she said and they both ran off the platform back to the transport. 

____________________________________________________

They were about halfway to Burrowton when Stephen got up and walked up and into the next car. Nick looked back at William who just shook his head and shrugged. " I'll be back in a few ok" Nick said looking at Judy. She nodded and rested her head on the seat. Nick walked up the aisle and into the next car. He looked around but didn't see Stephen. Then he noticed the steps to the observation deck. He climbed the stairs and saw Stephen sitting there looking back to Red Brook. He walked over and sat next to his brother. He could see the fur on his face was soaked and his eyes were still tear filled. " Big tough military officer huh" Stephen said wiping his eyes. Nick looked at him " From what I saw today you are a great officer, but you are also not a machine Stephen you are an animal just like all of us. And hurt like we all do at times. Nothing wrong with letting it out brother it took me years to learn that" Nick siad. Stephen nodded " I just don't. want the men to see this" Nick put a paw on his brothers arm. " I think William and Robbie would understand. " He said . " Yeah they do, we all grew up together along with Rosie." Stephen said and let out a sigh. " God i miss her already Nick" Stephen said looking out the glass dome. Nick nodded and they felt the train slowing. They had arrived at Burrowton so they went back down and to their car as the train slowed to a stop at the station. 

The group got off the train and William went to get his van. The young foxes called their parents and they were meeting them at Billy's grandparents. Everyone got in and they headed accross town. William pulled up in front of a house where a large crowd was waiting. The boys jumped out and ran up to their parents showing off their medals. William and Stephen got out and talked to the parents . Stephen walked up to Billy standing with his grandparents. He explained everything that happened and the heroic act Billy did pointing to Judy in the van. He explained that the high command will be having a ceremony in the coming weeks. Billy looked at Stephen. " Will you all come?" He asked. Stephen nodded " If we can make it you bet we will be there" Billy smiled at saluted Stephen. Stephen returned the salute and looked at Billys grandparents. " You have one hell of a grandson there, his charater and courage is far beyond his years" He said. They looked at him and smiled. " Thank you Major" The grandfather said. Stephen shook their paws and headed back to the van. 

They were driving back through town when William looked over at Stephen. He was sitting in the passenger seat cleaning a pendant he was wearing. " Shit man your still wearing that huh." William said. Stephen nodded "Its only been off my neck a handful of times. He said then looked at William " You think Heather is working gate?" he asked "No idea but we can see, why whats up?" William said turning the corner abruptly. " Gonna do something" Stephen said then looked out the window.  
____________________________________________________

William pulled into a parking spot near the gate and Stephen got out. He was walking to the gate when Heather saw him and ran out and gave him a hug. Nick cocked his head watching this. William saw Nicks look and laughed. "No Stephen doesn't have multiple girls. Heather is Rosie's sister" he told him. Nick chuckled and nodded. 

" I heard you all got the ROTC's home safe" Heather said. " Stephen nodded " But not without incident Judy was shot.. she's got a broken leg but she will be ok thanks to Rosie" Stephen said and smiled when he said her name. Heather laughed when he smiled. " God you two act like your still in high school. She really misses you Stephen" She said her head lowering. " I know Heather, can you do something for me please?" She looked at Stephen and nodded. Stephen took off the pendant he was wearing and handed it to Heather. She looked at it in shock. " Stephen this is your golden paw medal from High Command" Stephen nodded " Please give it to Rosie when she gets back to base. Tell her it's hers to wear till she can bring it to me in Zootopia ok." Heather smiled and put it in her zippered pants pocket. " You bet Stephen" she said and hugged him. As he walked away he yelled " Heather have Rosie call me when she gets back ok. my number is the same!" Heather nodded and waved. 

As William drove them to the train station he looked at Stephen still just looking out the window. "You know Rosie is going to freak when Heather gives that to her right." William said laughing. Stephen looked at him and started to laugh too. "Oh I know" he said. Judy and Nick looked at the two confused as to what just happened. William said. " Remember when Stephen talked about how few golden paw medals have been given out?" They nodded. " Well Stephen was one of the few and that pendant is what the High Command gives out they are very rare" William said. Stephen nodded " That is a story for another time though." Stephen said as they pulled up to the station. " Right now we need to get home so Judy can get proper medicine for her wound and you better get your meds too" he said punching William in the arm. William flinched and laughed. " On my way now Major" He said with a smirk. Stephen gave William a hug and a pat on tbe back. " Keep in touch city boy" William said. Stephen nodded. William waved and said goodbye to Nick and Judy as the three boarded the train.  
____________________________________________________

Judy was asleep on the seats as the train gently rocked back and forth on its way to Zootopia. Nick looked at Stephen. " You gotta tell me that story sometime. He said. Stephen nodded" And you need to tell me how you became such a good shot. That's not police training brother" Stephen said looking at Nick. Nick nodded " Hey you ever think.of joining the ZPD? With your skills you could go swat or spec opts." Nick said looking at Stephen. " No never really thought of it but I think I'll look into it" Stephen said. They were about 30 minutes out of center city when Nick dialed a number. " Hey Finnick Nick... can you pick us up at centeral station?... Well Judy can't walk.... she was shot." Nick held the phone away from his ear as Finnick yelled " Shot! what the fuck Nick?! what the hell did you two get into now?! but yeah I'll be there in 20 you pain in the ass" and with that Finnick hung up. Nick looked at Stephen " For a tiny fox he has one hell of an attitude." Nick laughed.  
____________________________________________________

Finnick was standing by his van smoking a cigarette when the three walked out the station doors. Finnick rubbed his eyes when he saw Nick and Stephen as he thought he was seeing double. Then he saw Judy on her makeshift crutches. " Ok Nicky who is the twin and why the fuck are you not carrying her?" He said flicking his smoke away. " Ok call me that again and we will have problems Finn" Nick said revealing the chrome 45. "And carry her really Finn do you really think she would let that happen?" Nick smirked " Oh Nick if your sporting that peice you really need to tell me this story soon." Finnick said. " An this is my brother Stephen... Stephen this is my friend Finnick" Nick said. " Wait... what? you have a brother? when? how?.. ok you really need to fill a fox in here Nick" Finnck stuttered holding out both his little paws.. Nick laughed and told him to come over tomarrow and he would explain it all. Finnick nodded then put his nose up... " Jesus you three fuckin stink.. what the hell?" Finnick gagged.. The three got in the van. " Come over tomarrow I'll explain everything then." Nick said.Finnick nodded as he pulled away from the station his nose out the window..


	9. Decision Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Rosie head to base for supplies then out to the field to help push the greys out. An overturned transport and a simple mistake changes everyons life tragically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is mild violence blood and death here. its really not to graphic but i figured I'd throw out a warning.

Robbie and Rosie got in the transport. Rosie keyed the radio. " Forward command this is master sargent Mckane we are leaving the station where do you need us over?" Robbie started the transport and waited. A few minutes passed then the radio crackled " Sargent you two are the closest to base we need you to return to pick up supplies then head into zone 54 as that is the greys last holdout in the provance. over" Robbie nodded and turned the transport north out of the city. " Roger that command eta to base two hours over" Rosie said then placed the mic back on the dash and sat back. "Maybe this is ending finally " She thought as she dozed off. 

Robbie pulled the Transport up to the gate and Heather came out and stood on the transports step. " Hey Robbie what are you doing back here?" She asked then noticed Rosie in the passanger seat. " Oh my god sis i really really need to talk to you before you two leave again." She said stairing at her sister. Rosie looked at her confused. " Ummm ok let us get the transport to the warehouse I'll come over as they are loading." she said. Heather nodded and opened the gate letting them in. " Well that seems odd." Rosie said looking at Robbie. He nodded and pulled the transport into the warehouse. They got out and were met by two privates. " Sir we will have you ready to roll in about an hour sir" The one said to Robbie. " I'm going to see what my sister is all wound up about Robbie" Rosie said walking out the side door. Robbie waved and sat down and dozed off against a pile of bags. 

Rosie walked up to the gate as Heather was checking in another truck. She finished up and stuck her head into the shack. " Joe take over for a few I got to do something." The other fox in the shack looked as saw Rosie. " No problem Heather take your time." He said taking the clipboard from here. Heather came over and took Rosie over to the break area and sat down. Rosie sat down across the table from her. " Ok sis you are acting really weird whats going on?" She asked her eyes narrowing. Heather looked at her sister. " Stephen stopped by about an hour before you arrived and he gave me something to give to you". Rosie leaned forward on the table. " ok what is it?" She asked. Heather giggled. " Close your eyes" She said. Rosie huffed and rolled her eyes but then closed them. " ok there closed, happy?" she said. Heather took the pendant out of her pocket and put it over Rosie's head. Rosie opened her eyes and looked at the gold paw and two sets of crossed palms the gold bar at the top read S. Wilde. now hanging from her neck. " Oh my this is Steven's golden paw, he never takes this off." Rosie said holding the medal in her paw. " He said it's yours to wear till you can return it to him in Zootopia." Heather said looking at her sister. " Well sis I got to get back to work and your transport should be almost ready so I will see you when you get back" She said and hugged her then went back to the shack.

Rosie walked back to the warehouse and sat down next to a sleeping Robbie. He stirred and looked at her. " So what was your sister tripping about?" He asked yawning. Rosie didnt say anything she just pulled the pendant out of her shirt and showed him. " Holy shit that's Stephen's golden paw.. wow now that's cool" Robbie said looking at her. She nodded and kissed the pendant then stuck it back under her shirt against her fur. The private came up to them " I'm sorry sir the transport won't be ready for a few hours at least" He said nervously. Robbie got the radio and informed forward command. They told them to get some rest and leave as soon as the transport was ready. Robbie grabbed a blanket from the supply room and laid back on the bags again. Rosie put her head on his shoulder and they both fell asleep.  
____________________________________________________

It was just about noon when Finnick showed up at Nick and Judys. Nick let him in and gave him a beer and they joined Judy on the back deck. Her leg now in a cast and her wound cleaned and dressed again. " How ya doing Judy" Finnick asked as he took a swig of his beer and sat down. " I'm ok Finn sore but alive and that's all that matters" she said laying in her lounge chair. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Nick let Stephen in. He came out on the deck with a bag. " Ok carrot vodka even though you shouldn't be drinking" Stephen chuckled handing Judy the bottle. " Stright single barrel whisky for Finnick, and 159 proof blueberry whisky for us brother" Stephen said handing one bottle to Finnick and putting the other on the table. " Well hell Nick I already like your brother" Finnick laughed as he popped the cork and took a sip. Nick went in and got glasses and ice for everyone and poured drinks as they told Finnick about their family and what happened yesterday. They sat and talked and drank into the afternoon when Stephens phone rang. He looked at it and smiled. " Must be Rosie" Nick said.. Judy nodded. Stephen answered. " Hey sweetie.... wait what?.. oh no..no..no.. when?. how?" Stephen sat down and put his head in his paw. Nick and Judy looked at him wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. Stephen took a breath. " ok when is it Rosie?.. Ok let me know I'll be there.... ok call me tonight ok?.... I love you." Stephen hung up and dropped his phone on the table and just staired at it. The three looked at him. " Stephen what happened? are you alright? Judy asked softly. Stephen looked at them and shook his head no. " Robbie's dead." He said and walked into the living room.  
____________________________________________________

It was early in the morning when the private told them their transport was ready. Robbie checked everything over while Rosie grabbed two cups of coffee. Soon they were back on the road heading to zone 54. It was still early moning when they hit a checkpoint. The patrol told them to go about 5 miles and follow the dirt road to camp. They got to the camp and unloaded half of the supplies. While there they got an update. It seemed all but one small grey force have retreated and the reds have captured a few grey officers. Rosie and Robbie smiled it looked like it will be over soon. 

They headed back out towards a front line outpost to deliver the rest of the supplies when a mortar hit directly in front of them. " Fuck!!" Robbie yelled as he swerved hard to avoid the huge hole in the road. Rosie grabbed her rifle and looked out the window. she grabbed the mic " command this is sargent Mckane we are under atrack about 4 miles north of outpost 54 over" Command acknowledged and was sending 4 patrols that way. Another mortar hit the road and Robbie couldn't miss the hole. The transport hit the hole and overturned. As the dust settlet Robbie shook his head to ckear it. "Rosie are you alright?" he asked seeing her laying against the door of the transport. She moaned and sat up. " Yeah I'm ok" she said. Robbie climbed out of the truck and helped her out. They took cover by some trees and Robbie keyed the portable " command this is sargent styles the transport is down and we are taking mortar fire over" command acknowledged and said patrol eta was under 10 min. 

After a few minutes they heard shots and saw a patrol going up the field across from them. They walked up to the edge of the road and looked around. Rosie had taken the radio and walked up the road a little bit Robbie was coming up the side of the road when Rosie noticed a wire close to the ground. "Robbie lookout tripwire!" she yelled but it was too late. He caught the wire setting off the hidden gernades. " Robbie!!!" Rosie screamed as he was blown back off the road. Rosie ran to him " Oh god Robbie let me get my kit" she said. Robbie reached out and grabbed her paw. " Rosie..you.. you.. know there's... nothing you can do" he said looking at her with terrified eyes. Rosie sat down and put his head in her lap. " No Robbie no" she cried stroking his head. He coughed and looked at her. " Rosie please promise you will get out of this place please, peace treaty or not, go be with Stephen please." Rosie nodded tears running off her face. " Rosie I'm cold" Robbie said shaking. Rosie pulled him close to her putting his head on her shoulder. She stroked the back of his head and she could feel his breathing get shallow and then it stopped. " Oh Robbie" she sobbed as she held him tight then gently laid him down. She ran a paw over his face closing his eyes. She sat next to him and cried as the patrol commander ran up. " Oh no Robbie " he said and looked at Rosie. She looked up at him her jacket and the fur on her face and neck covered in blood. He put a paw on her shoulder the turned around to his patrol and the other two that just arrived. " Sweep the area find them and kill them all " He said looking at the men. The men nodded and spread out. Two medics came over to get Robbie's body. The commander looked at Rosie. " Sargent let them get Robbie back to base." Rosie nodded and got up. " Do you need a minute sargent?" The commander asked. Rosie nodded " Permission to call Major Wilde sir?" She asked. The commander sighed it's against protocol but knowing your status with major Wilde I'll let it slide" He said. She looked at him "sir?" The commander just looked at her "Rosie alot of us know about you and Stephen but your relationship never affected either of your duties so we didn't see a reason to create a problem" he said. "Thank you sir" she said as she dialed the number and sat under a tree.  
____________________________________________________

Nick took a shot of whiskey and went into the living room. Stephen stopped him before he could speak. " Please Nick just give me a few minutes ok." Nick nodded and went back out on the deck. A few minutes later Stephen came back out. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a big gulp. Nick and Finnick looked at him wide eyed as he gulped the almost 160 proof liquid. " Ok here is what I know" Stephen said wiping his muzzle and putting the bottle down. He explained what Rosie told him and that he died in her arms" Stephen stopped and took another big sip. Nick put a paw on his arm to stop the bottle. " please Stephen we are here for you don't do this" Nick said looking at his brother. Stephen sighed and pushed the bottle to Nick and hung his head. " Thank you" he said putting his head in his arms. Nick put Stephen on the couch to sleep off the alcohol. They said goodbye to Finnick and went back out on the deck. This has not been a good week. Nick said. Judy put a paw on Nicks arm and nodded.  
____________________________________________________

Rosie got up and put her phone away. She looked at the transport that pulled up and they were putting Robbie's body in. She ran over to the commander. " Sir permission to be the medic to return sargent styles to base." The commander held up a finger and walked over to a soldier with a portable radio. He talked breifly and came back. " Forward comnand states the last of the greys are on the run so I should be ok with the medics I have. Permission granted." he said. Rosie looked at him "Thank you sir" she said as she headed for the transport. and climbed in the back. They turned around and headed slowly up the road. " We're going home Robbie" she said and laid her head against the transports canopy. They made a stop at the main camp to pick up two more fatalities. Rosie climbed in the passenger seat as the privates attached flags with a black stripe though them to the holders on the front. The driver got in and looked at Rosie " Ready to go sargent?" he asked. Rosie just nodded and laid her head against the window.  
____________________________________________________

Heather was just about done with her shift when she saw the transport round the corner. She saw the flags on the front and opened the gate. As the transport slowly passed the gate she saw Rosie in the passenger seat laying against the window. She looked at Joe " Hey somethings wrong can you cover my last 5 minutes. she asked. He nodded and waved her off. She jumped into one of the jeeps and headed across base to the medical building. 

When she pulled up by the transport she saw Rosie sitting on a crate her pants and jacket covered in blood. She got out of the jeep and rushed over to her " Rosie oh my what happened? are you hurt?" Rosie just looked up at her sister the whole side of her face and neck matted with blood. " Robbie" was all she say before starting to cry again. " Oh no, oh god Rosie" Heather almost whispered and hugged her sister. " He died in my arms Heather" Rosie cried and buried her face in her sisters shoulder. Heather held her tight untill the sobbing all but stopped. " Come on lets get you home and cleaned up ok. " Heather said helping Rosie up. She nodded and got in the jeep. Heather turned the jeep towards home and sped off. 

Rosie got out of her blood covered clothes and got in the shower. She started sobbing again as she washed the blood out of her fur. Finally she got it all out and dried off and brushed out her tail. She looked at herself in the mirrior. Her fur was back to the bright orange and white with the patches of jet black. She put on sweats and a t shirt and come out to the kitchen. " Well you look better" Heather said as she headed downstairs to the washer. Rosie smiled and the went outside to the back porch and dialed Stephen. The phone rang several times and Judy answered. She said Stephen stayed at their house and was asleep on the couch. Rosie said not to wake him. Just let him know she called and that she loves him. Judy gave Rosie her number if she needed to talk. Roisie thanked her snd hung up. 

Heather came up from the washer and looked around for Rosie. She finally found her sitting on the picnic table in the back yard. She went out and joined her sister. Rosie looked up.at the sky and sighed. " I think I'm done with this Heather" she said. Heather looked at her " Done with what sis? she asked. Rosie spread her arms out to the base " All of this... just all of it.. I am putting in my request for deactivation tomarrow. " Rosie said looking at Heather, her turquoise eyes still red and puffy. " I just can't anymore" She sobbed and hugged her sister then went in to bed. She curled up hugging her big pillow. "Stephen how I wish you were here" She whispered and cried herself to sleep.


	10. The end and a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Judy head back to Burrowton for Robbie's funeral. Rosie has a suprise for Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of this one but I couldn't bring myself to split it up. I am sadly putting this on hiatus for now as i don't have any real direction to go further right now.  
> I do have two more stories planned for this series but I need to finish my one other started one before I start these.  
> I want to thank everyone for reading this and for the comments.

Stephen was still asleep on the couch when Nick and Judy left for the station. They were heading in to talk to the chief about what happened and what the plan is for Judy now with her injury. 

When they arrived at the station Clawhouser ooked over the front desk at the pair. " Oh my goodness what happend to you Judy?" he asked stuffing a donut into his mouth. " It's a long story Benny, We'll tell you sometime, but now we need to see the chief." Nick said looking at the cheetah still stuffing his face. " Oh umm yeah sure head on up." He said through a donut filled mouth. 

The chief looked over Judys medical report and then staired at both of them. " Ok... Please explain to me how in the hell this happened." He said leaning back in his chair. They both explained the events of that day and how Judy was injured. Nick still trying to take all the blame for everything and Judy arguing with him about it. " Enough!!!" The chief yelled leaning forward on his desk. " Now the whole idea of going into a military hot zone for a feeling well yes Officer Wilde that is entirely your fault." Nick sighed and lowered his head. " But the fact that you both risked your lives to help find those kids and you Officer Hopps taking a bullet to help save many other lives. Well that's what we want to see in our officers. To put anothers life above our own is the true meaning of charater." The chief said smiling at his two officers. " Wilde you are back on duty 5am Monday morning, and officer Hopps another week off then desk duty till you are healed. That is all you two are dismissed." He said going back to his paperwork.  
____________________________________________________

Judy was grumbling to herself as they walked up to their door. " Ugh frickin desk duty I hate desk work. damn leg can't heal fast enough grrr." Nick put a paw on her shoulder. " I'm sorry carrots." he said sadly. Judy stopped and looked up at him. His eyes were full of sadness as he looked at her. "Nick please stop blaming yourself. we all agreed to go knowing the danger. Hell Nick we could have been in Burrowton and heard the call you know we would have still gone, so please stop ok." She said pulling him down and kissing his cheek. He gave her a small smile. " Ok carrots." he said opening the door.

As they walked in they heard Stephen on the phone out on the deck. " Seriously Phill you can't get Stu or Scott to run the team?.. Why?.. She did huh.. Ok I'll run it but don't assign me to anything else till I talk to you ok.. yeah... bye" Stephen hung up and just looked up and put his paws to the sky.. "Everything ok bro?" Nick asked from the living room. "Yeah I was trying to get back to Burrowton but Gazzell is preforming at the new casino in tundratown and requested me to run the security team Friday and Saturday." Stephen said and sighed. " It what happens when your good at what you do" he said and dialed the phone again walking back out on the deck. " Hey sweetie.. no I can't get there till Sunday... I'm so sorry I can't get out of work.. ok yeah I'll ask them.. ok.. love you" Stephen came back in the living room. "Rosie is asking if you guys are coming for the funeral " He said. Nick told him he can't because he is back to work Monday. Judy said she would come if it was ok. Stephen nodded and told her he would meet her here at 11 am Sunday and they would head out and to pack for 2 days.  
____________________________________________________

They didn't talk alot on the way to Burrowton. They both sat up in the observation deck watching the countryside zip by. When Stephen did talk he would tell Judy of the times him and Robbie had together growing up on base. Judy listned and put a paw on his leg as she could tell he was getting upset. He just laid his head against the glass and said. " I just can't believe he is gone" 

William picked them up and headed to the base. "You both staying at Rosie's?" he asked. Stephen said yes and that Judy was gonna use their spare room. " But then where are you gonna sleep Stephen?" William laughed. Stephen punched him in his sore arm. " Gee I wonder" He said smirking at William who was still laughing. 

Heather let them through the gate and told them she would see them later. They pulled up in front of Rosie's and Heather's house and Rosie was waiting by the door. Stephen got out and ran up and hugged her. She broke down on his shoulder and they walked inside. William grabbed Stephn's and most of Judy's bags and brought them in. Stephen and Rosie were on the back deck for about a half hour before coming in. He gave her a kiss as he was getting ready to go see Robbie's wife and son. Rosie watched them both leave and turned to Judy. " You like red wine?" she asked getting two glasses. Judy smiled and nodded.  
____________________________________________________

They walked up to Robbies door and rang the bell. His wife opened the door and saw Steven. " Hi Steph" he said giving her a hug. She hugged him tight and sobbed a little. "How's Zack doing?" Stephen asked her. She looked at him and sighed. " He's steadfast he won't breakdown. I can see it in him and it's making him sick Stephen." She sobbed. Stephen nodded and they walked inside. Stephen sat on the couch and she called for Zack. A young fox around 10 came up the hall. He saw Stephen and stood at attention and saluted. Stephen returned the salute and told Zack to come over. The young fox stood in front of Stephen as William and his mother went to the kitchen.

" How are doing son?" Stephen asked. Zack looked at him. " I am ok sir" He said. Stephen could see the pain in his eyes as he tried to stay strong. He folded his paws and looked at the boy. " You know there is nothing wrong with showing your in pain right son." he said. The young fox looked at him " Sir?" he asked. Stephen sighed. " I mean it doesn't make you any less strong. When Sargent Mckane called me about your dad. I was with my brother and one of his friends and I cried." The boy stirred a little " Really sir?" Stephen nodded. " Me, sargent Mckane, Captain Sline." We all cried it is ok son" Stephen said and put his paws on the young foxes shoulders. "Sir" the young fox said starting to sob. "Yes son," Stephen said" The boy looked at Stephen his eyes filled with tears. " I really miss my dad sir" he said and fell into Stephen's arms and cried. " I know son, I know" Stephen said as he held the boy a tear running down his own face. 

Stephanie and William were watching from the kitchen and she hugged William as said " He needed that. Thank you Stephen" She said looking out at the two on the couch. She then dropped her head and almost whispered. " oh god i never even thought about that" William looked at her confused "What?" he asked. She pointed at Stephen tears running down his face. " It's only been 4 months since he lost his dad" she said. William looked at Stephen and nodded. 

After about 15 minutes Zack was cried out. He stood back up and looked at Stephen. " Feel a little better now son?" Stephen asked. " Yes sir I don't feel sick anymore sir" Zack said. Stephen looked at the boy. " The hurt will never go away completely son but it will get better I promise and remember he is never completely gone he is always right here" Stephen said pointing at the boys heart. Zack nodded and hugged Stephen. " Thank you sir" he said as he ran to his mother. Stephen got up and hugged Stephanie again. "Stephen I'm so sorry I didn't think about your dad and I..." Stephanie said as Stephen stopped her. "Steph I can manage the pain. He can't yet. I'll be ok Steph really" Stephen said and hugged her. She walked them out and they got in the van and pulled away. Stephen sighed and laid his head on the window. " You ok Stephen?" William asked looking concerned. " I don't know William, I really don't know all I know is I need Rosie right now" Stephen said looking out the window.  
____________________________________________________

As the guys left Rosie poured two glasses of wine and they went out on the deck. Judy swirled the wine in the glass and took a sip. " Oh it's so nice to be around someone that drinks something other than beer or hard liquor." She laughed looking at Rosie. "Well you can get used to it honey as I'll be around alot now" Rosie said with a wink. "You mean" Judy said and Rosie nodded "Yep got my approval from forward comnand Friday as of midnight tonight I am a civilian." She said taking a sip of her wine. " Stephen is the only one who doesn't know yet and I'm going to wait till everything is over tomarrow to tell him." The door opened and Heather walked in and looked around. " Ok where are the guys?" she asked. Rosie poured her a glass of wine and told her they were over at Stephanie's. She took a sip and went to change out of her uniform. She came back out on the deck and sat down. The three chatted and drank for awhile.

The front door opened and the guys walked in. Roise was about to make a smart comment when she looked at Stephen. His eyes were red and almost hollow looking. "Stephen are you alright? she asked walking over to him. He just shook his head no and laid his head on her shoulder. " Stephen what's wrong?" she asked feeling him shaking. "Come on talk to me sweetie". She said and they went to her room. Heather looked at William. " What happened? The last time I saw him like that was the day his dad passed." She said. William explained what happened and how Zack broke down to Stephen but in the process that reopened the slowly healing wound Stephen has over his dad. William sighed and leaned on the railing looking out to the yard. " He is not good Heather. I hope Rosie can help". he said. William had a glass of wine and then told the girls he would see them in the morning. 

Heather and Judy talked for about an hour when Rosie came out to the kitchen and grabbed two sodas. She told the two Stephen was ok he is just emotionally exhausted and needed to break down totaly himself. She told them they were going to sleep and would see them in the morning. Heather and Judy finished their wine and Heather went to bed. Judy called Nick for a quick talk then headed to bed herself.

Rosie came back into the bedroom and Stephen was down to his boxers and sound asleep. She put a soda on his night stand and one on hers. She smiled as she looked at Stephen he looked so calm and peaceful. She stripped down to her shorts and climbed into bed. She put an arm under the pillows and laid her head on his chest resting her other paw on his shoulder. He stirred a little and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and put a leg on him and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.  
____________________________________________________

Stephen was up early and feeling better. He figured he would get a shower before everyone else got up. He dried off and brushed himself out then wrapped a towel around himself and headed back towards the bedroom. About halfway through the living room he heard voices. He stopped and looked and everyone including William was in the kitchen. 

Heather turned and saw Stephen standing there and smirked. " Well good morning Stephen" she laughed. Rosie and Judy turned around and looked Stephen over. Judy looked at Rosie. "Yep he is right they are definitely." the two girls looked at Stephen again "Twins!" They both said and laughed. William gagged on his coffee and almost fell over laughing. Stephen just looked at himself and smirked and headed for the bedroom. Heather looked at the three like they were nuts. William finally calming down explained the shirtless Nick episode in the safe room. Heather giggled and looked at Judy. " Lucky bunny." she said. Judy smiled and refilled her coffee. 

Stephen was standing in front of the mirror adjusting his dress uniform when Rosie came in from her shower. He watched in the mirror as she walked over to her closet and dropped her towel. Rosie heard Stephen go " mmmmmhmmmm" and she looked to see him staring at her in the mirror. She smirked and playfully covered herself with her tail. " Oh come on Stephen you've seen me like this a bunch of times. He walked over and raised her head up a little. " Yeah but it's a sight I could never get tired of seeing" he said and kissed her. She blushed and hugged him " You always know what to say to make me feel good don't you, but now let me get ready." She said. Stephen nodded and gave her a smirk as he ran his fingers the length of her tail and watched her shake. She looked right at him " Not nice Stephen!" she huffed. He chuckled " I know" and walked out to the kitchen.  
____________________________________________________

The four were in their military dress and Judy in her ZPD Police dress uniform as they walked into the funeral home. A few looked at Judy odd but seeing she was with three officers and a senior medic they quickly went back to minding their own busniess. A few from forward command spoke and then Stephen went up to give the eulogy. He spoke about the times growing up. Their time in the service and about the man Robbie was. Judy looked at saw who she guessed was Zack. He was sitting there intently listing to Stephen. 

Soon after Stephen finished everyone made their way to the cemetery. Two officers folded up the province flag and walked it over to Stephanie. She motioned to Zack and the officer handed the flag to the young fox and both officers saluted. Zack holding the flag to his chest returned the salute. The group stood and Judy jumped a little as the first shots rang out. The guard fired twice more. Then a soldier played taps. Judy looked as all the military presant stood at attention saluting. Most with tears running down their faces. Judy wiped her eyes as the song ended and everyone headed down to base for a get together. 

They stayed for a little while when Rosie suggested they head out of town for a little while. A quick stop at the house so they could all change before heading out. They headed back towards the cemetery but turned down a dirt road that led to an overlook. They all sat and talked about life and pretty much anything that came to mind. After awhile Rosie took Stephen's paw and walked up to the flag at the top of the hill. They all looked when they heard Stephen yell " Are you serious!?" and picked Rosie up and hugged her. William smiled " Well she finally told him" he laughed. Heather looked out over the base and sighed. "I'm gonna miss her but I am so happy for her she's been so miserable these last few months." William nodded in agreement. "What are you gonna do Heather?" Judy asked. Heather looked at her. " Hell honey I'm military for life. May move off base to a smaller house and go for my next rank. Hmmmm Major Heather Mckane sounds pretty good I think." She laughed and looked back at the two sitting by the flag. " Hey lovebirds you ready?" She yelled at the two. They came back down and they all headed back to the house.  
____________________________________________________

It was a painfully boring day at work for Nick, without Judy there the day seemed to drag on forever. Finally the day ended and Nick grabbed a glass and poured some blueberry whisky over ice. He got his 45 and his cleaning kit and went out on the deck. He had the gun torn down when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Nick you home?" he heard Finnick ask. "Yeah Finn it's open come on in. Finnick came in and Nick got him a glass with ice. " I got the blueberry out on the deck" he said. Finnick gave him a sick look. " Eww seriously I don't get you reds and your blueberry addiction. It's just nasty." he said. Nick laughed and got the stright whisky and poured him a glass. They went back out on the deck and Finnick saw the gun broke down. " You always did keep your piece in top shape Nick." He said sipping his drink. " Yeah this way I know it is always ready if I need it" Nick said putting the gun back together and putting it in its case. 

Finnick lit a smoke and drew a big drag. " So are you going to ever tell Judy about that part of your life Nick?" Nick swirled his drink and took a large sip. " Yeah Finn I think I am going to sometime soon here" He said looking at the case. " Ok but remember there is no time limit on murder Nick. We could go away for life if the wrong animals found out." Finnick said looking at Nick. He sighed " I know Finn we will play it by ear and see where it goes" he said putting the case away.

They sat and talked for awhile putting away a few drinks. Nicks phone dinged a text message. " Little woman checking in on you Nicky?" Finnick laughed. Nick rolled his eyes. " Don't make me hurt you Finn. Nick said. " Pictures of my brother in his military dress uniform". Showing the pic to Finnick. The phone dinged again and Finnick saw Nick smirk. " Ok what?" he asked. Nick showed him the picture of Heather and Rosie in there dress uniforms. Finnick's eyes got big. " Oh hello who do we have here?" he asked. Nick told him that the colored fox was Rosie Stevens girlfriend and the Artic was her sister Heather. " Heather single?" Finnick asked smirking. Nick laughed " I think so Finn but she is stright military. With her conditioning she would probably kill you." Nick laughed. Finnick took a drag of his smoke and exhaled. " Yeah but if i gotta go that's they way to go Nick." He said. Nick just laughed and shook his head.  
____________________________________________________

The five got back to the house as the sun was setting. Heather pulled out the bottle of wine and Stephen handed William a beer. With drinks in their paws they all retreated to the back yard to talk and relax for awhile. After a couple of hours William headed out and told Stephen he would be back around 1 tomorrow to pick them all up. 

It wasn't too long after William left that Rosie and Stephen said they were turning in for the night. Heather laughed. " Yeah turning in.. ok sure you two" she said. Rosie looked back at her sister and just smirked as she walked into the house. Heather and Judy put away the rest of the bottle just talking about their lives and friends. Heather looked at the house. " It's going to be so weird here tomarrow. Just me in this big house." she said swirling the wine in her glass. "Where are you going to move too?" Judy asked. " I'll probably move out by William". He said there are a few one bedroom houses there for rent." She said finishing her drink. She looked at her phone a little over two hours passed since the other two went in. " Well the other ones should be about done turning in so I think I'm heading to bed." Judy checked her phone and looked at the time and giggled a little. " Damn I guess they are twins all the way around" she said laughing. Heather stopped and looked back at Judy. " Damn lucky bunny." She said and smiled. Judy laughed as she dialed Nick's number.  
____________________________________________________

Stephen awoke to a ray of sunshine coming through the blinds. He yawned and carefully stretched as not to wake Rosie who was still sound asleep on his chest. He checked the time it was only 9:30 so they had another hour or so before having to be up. He put his arms back around Rosie who stirred a little then hugged him tighter. He smiled feeling her breath on his chest and fell back asleep. 

The alarm woke Stephen. He stretched and yawned looking around Rosie was already up so he figured he better get moving too. He got as far as putting his paws on the floor when he laid back across the bed. Rosie came back in " Well I see we are starting to wake up" She laughed and put a cup of coffe on the nightstand. She came over and laid on him. " Good morning" she said giving him a kiss. He hugged her and then she stood up pulling Stephen upright. 

" Well since we are heading to Zootopia today you can have this back." She said pulling his medal out from under her nightshirt. He stood up and put a paw on the medal putting it back under her shirt. " You keep it, it looks good on you" he said wrapping his arms around her. She ran her paws down his side the one coming to rest over a round scar almost completely covered in fur again on his abdomen. " I still remember that day so clear" She said resting her head on his shoulder. " I thought I was going to lose you that day" she sighed holding him tight. " Yes but you didn't and we saved many innocent animals that day" He said looking at her. " Yeah not bad for two teenagers" she said letting him go. 

She turned and ran a single claw up Stephens back and laughed as he twitched. He just staired at her as she walked accross the room and got dressed. She looked back at him and gave him an evil smile. " And yes I know exactly what that does to you Stephen." She laughed and before she left the room she said " Payback for yesterday sweetie" and walked out snapping her tail. Stephen just stood there for a minute then smirked. " yeah I deserved that" he thought as he got dressed and went to the kitchen.  
____________________________________________________

The van was loaded with a bunch of Rosie's bags along with Judy's and Stephen's. Heather hugged her sister tight. " God I'm gonna miss you sis" she sobbed then put on a smile " Don't forget about this military brat" she said Rosie looked at her sister. " I could never forget you and you better visit when you get leave" she said. Heather hugged Stephen " You better take of her or I'll kick your tail" she laughed. " You know I will" he said then whispered in her ear. "We're gonna take care of each other" Heather looked at him and smiled.

They got the bags checked in and on the train William said his goodbyes and told them he will come out as soon as he could and not to worry he would help Heather with anything she needed. They waved to William and boarded the train for the four hour ride.  
____________________________________________________

Nick was walking the beat in city center when his phone went off.  
Carrots: We will be in around 6:30 can you and Finn pick us up?  
Nick didnt get done till 6:30 but he called Finnick and asked him if he could get them. Finnick said he could and would see him at his house later.  
Nick typed back to Judy.  
" I work till 6:30 but Finn will be there.  
____________________________________________________

Finnick was standing by his van smoking when he saw Judy and Stephen coming out with a rolling cart. He was about to ask what the hell when he saw Rosie and almost burned himself with his smoke. "The picture didn't do any justice to her. She is absolutely gorgeous" he thought looking at her.

"Welcome back you two and lovely lady must be Rosie" Finnick said reaching out a paw and introducing himself. They loaded the van and stopped by Nick and Judy's place. 

" So what's your plan now?" Nick asked the two. " I'm going to take your advice and put in for the academy, and continue the security work till I hear back" Stephen said. " I'm going to apply for the position of flight medic on Zootopia Generals air ambulance." Rosie said. Everyone said their goodnights and Finnick drove Stephen and Rosie home.

Nick sat down on the couch and Judy sat next to him. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. "Awwww did the fox miss his bunny?" Judy giggled. Nick not letting go just nodded. Judy carefully climbed up and stood on the couch in between his legs. She looked at him with playful eyes. " Good because this bunny missed her fox too" she said and kissed him. Nick smiled and got no complaints when he picked up Judy and carried her to bed.


End file.
